The Shredder's Daughter
by whitetigerwolf
Summary: Response to Whitetigerwolf's Shredder Challenge. FemHarry. Harley Rose Potter is taken in and raised by the Shredder after being abandoned in New York City. M to be safe. Co-Written by Fighter54
1. Prologue

**The Shredder's Daughter**

**By**

**Fighter54 & Whitetigerwolf**

**Disclaimer: We do not own Harry Potter or the Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles, this will be our only disclaimer.**

**Prologue**

New York around the summer is normally crowded with tourists. For example, Times Square would get over twenty six million people per year to see shows on Broadway, see the skyscrapers touching the high heavens or see the Statue of Liberty. It's what tourists would expect to see.

What they didn't expect to see was a pale white girl with black hair run away from a red skinned, overweight man with his wife and his laughing son watching in the distance. Yet it was happening. The small girl would dodge her way through the large mass of people whilst the rhino of a man sent people flying, roaring at the girl, "Get back here!"

The girl, dressed in clothes that were too big for her ran across the road, making the yellow taxi drivers slam their brakes and those behind smash into them, causing damage to the bumpers of the car. The large man was quickly caught up in the mass of cars and he lost sight of the small girl among the crowd

The police were quickly on the scene and arrested the roaring, overweight man along with his protesting family. The identities on the family showed them to be an English family called the Dursleys who were carers of the girl with black hair, a Miss Potter. A message went out to all cops on duty to help find the girl. However every cop knew what happened to her.

New York took another one for their own.

**Hours later on in the East parts of New York**

Far away from the tourists attractions were the people who lived here daily with the problems, one of the main ones was the gang know as the Purple Dragons. The Purple Dragons were the largest gang on the East Side, and the only one that was in the news daily. Most of its members could be told by the dragon tattoos on their bodies.

In order to join the Purple Dragons, possible members would have to commit several crimes with other gang members, such as a murder or robbery. After that, they had to battle each other in an elimination match. If they did well enough, they would be given the tattoo and become a full member.

It was these members who were walking through the dark alley ways, armed with bats and chains as they headed back to their hideout after a hard night's work smashing and destroying some shops to send a simple message, pay your protection money or else.

The group of five stopped when their leader raised his hand, having heard a small sound. The group of men fell quiet and they heard what the leader heard, a small sob from behind a group of bins. The leader quickly walked around and found a girl, around age five or six, with emerald eyes and black hair. Her body looked fragile and several bruises covered her arms and legs.

"What is it boss?" asked one of the other members of the gang.

"It's a girl," replied the boss, before getting down onto his knees and picking the girl up.

"Boss, what the fuck are you doing?" asked the gang member.

"We're taking her back with us," said the leader. "Give her to Cherry, she's always wanted a kid."

"Boss, she's a hooker. I think you should just leave her here," replied another member.

"Who's the boss here?" asked the leader.

"You are Boss," chorused the gang.

"Well, we are taking the kid," said the leader before walking off, carrying the girl. The girl then rested her head on the leader's shoulder and fell asleep only to awaken an hour later by a women with blonde hair and blue eyes. The girl took in her surrounding and noticed she was in a comfortable bed. The room was bare apart from a cupboard and the bed.

"Kid, are you hungry?" asked the women. The girl nodded and gasped when a bowl full of soup along with bread was placed in front of her. She quickly devoured the bread and drank the soup. "Slow down kid or you'll choke," said the women bringing the girl's attention back to the women. "Now what's your name?"

"Harley Miss. Harley Rose Potter," replied the girl.

00000000000

**Please Review.**

**If anyone is interested, the challenge can be found in Whitetigerwolf's Forum, link on his Author page.**


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

Over the next few weeks, Harley lived with the woman, whom she had learned was called Cherry.

In those weeks, she had learned the hard truth of New York's seedy underworld, those with the power rule. The most powerful person Harley knew was the man simply called Boss. She had never heard anyone, even Cherry, call him anything else. Boss was the head of the Purple Dragons, and when he spoke, people listened.

Harley didn't know what Cherry did for a living. The prostitute did her best to hide the young girl from the truth of her profession. And when Cherry wasn't working, she did her best to care for the young girl. She taught Harley how to survive on the streets, knowing that she couldn't always be around to watch the girl. The first thing Harley learned was that if a man is bothering you or trying to hurt you, hit him in the balls as hard as she could and run.

Cherry also taught Harley to pick pockets, a useful skill on the streets. And Harley had a knack for it. She was able to pick pockets from unsuspecting people without them ever noticing they had been robbed. And when they did a few minutes later, she was either never noticed or long gone. It wasn't unusual for her to come back to the apartment with upwards of five-hundred dollars.

And in the weeks Harley lived with Cherry, in her cheap and rundown apartment, were the first that Harley could remember that she truly had a home.

Unfortunately, nothing last forever.

While not a member of the Purple Dragons, it was known by most of the criminal element that Cherry, and several other prostitutes, were under the street gang's protection, for a fee of course.

In an effort to reduce the Purple Dragon's power and income, a rival gang made plans to eliminate not only Boss, but several sources of the gangs income. It started with the bombing of a small store that paid the Purple Dragons for protection, and over the course of the next few days, more attacks on the gang's holdings and people were made. Thirteen people lost their lives, five of them innocent shop-owners and their customers. six of them non-Purple Dragon criminals who paid the gang a share of their income, and two of them actual Purple Dragon members.

Harley didn't know this though. All she knew was that Cherry, and the Purple Dragons, were on edge and that there was an increase in violence on the streets.

So when the door to Cherry's apartment was bashed in and three men without the Purple Dragon tattoo walked into the apartment, Harley didn't know what to do. Luckily for the young girl, Cherry did.

"Harley, run!" the woman yelled as two of the men approached her.

The third man, who had noticed Harley, was making his way towards the girl, armed with a wooden baseball bat. Harley, who was trapped between a wall and the man, followed the first lesson Cherry had taught her and kicked the man as hard as she could in the groin. Unknown to the girl, a burst of accidental magic increased her speed and strength, ensuring that the man was unable to avoid her, and that when her foot hit him, it was with just enough force not to implant the young girl's foot into his body.

The man's eye's widened as her dropped the bat and collapsed to his knees, his mouth open in a silent scream of agony. It was a safe bet that he would never be able to have any children from that point on.

Harley followed Cherry's order and jumped out the nearest window onto the fire-escape and made her way down to the alley.

When the young girl returned to the apartment hours later, she found the broken, bloody, naked body of the woman she had come to think of as her mother. Harley cried until she fell asleep next to Cherry's body

00000000000

**TWO WEEKS LATER**

Harley was on her own once more. The Purple dragons were in chaos, with the death of Boss, member's were fighting over who should lead the gang. It wasn't safe for Harley to return the gang for help.

And so Harley was pick-pocketing to survive, using the money she stole to buy food.

Currently, Harley was in one of the cities business districts. She quickly spotted her mark, a man with what appeared to be a custom-tailored suit talking on a phone in his hand.

As she walked past the man, she slipped her hand into his pocket and pulled out an expensive leather wallet. Quickly, she made her way to an out of the way alcove to hide, confident that she had escaped detection.

As she counted her loot, a Japanese man approached her.

The man was Oroku Saki, a business man and secret head of the Ninjutsu Foot Clan. He had recently come to America to start a new branch of the Foot, and expand his criminal empire. He had seen the young girl approach another man, and only his years of training and experience allowed him to see what the girl had done. She had moved quickly, and without alerting her prey. There was much potential in the girl.

"Tell me, little one, how long have you been a pick-pocket?" Saki asked as he stood behind the girl.

The girl jumped and spun around, allowing Saki his first glimpse of her face. Her tanned face, framed by black hair, was marred by a lightning-bolt scar upon her forehead. Emerald eyes watched him warily, with much caution. She also quickly hid the money she had taken from the man, not even he was able to tell where though.

"I don't know what you're talking about sir?" the girl said, with a look of confusion on her face.

Saki had to admit that she was one hell of an actor. If he hadn't seen the girl in action, and seen her counting the money, he would believe her innocence. He smiled down at her. "That won't work on me I'm afraid," he explained. "Not only did I see you in action, I saw you counting the money you had taken. Now, will you tell me how long you've been a pick-pocket?"

The girl hung her head. "Almost three months now," the girl admitted. "You're not going to turn me in to the police, are you?"

Saki shook his head. "Why are you out here picking others pockets? Where are your parents?"

"They're dead sir," the girl admitted. "So are Cherry and Boss."

"Cherry and Boss?" the man asked.

"They took me in when my Aunt and Uncle abandoned me here in the city," Harley explained. "Boss found me and took me to Cherry. They were killed a couple of weeks ago."

Saki looked down at the girl. "Since it seems that you don't have any parents for me to take you too, it seems I will just have to take you with me."

"What?" the girl asked.

"I said I will take you with me. Do you really want to remain here on the streets?"

Harley narrowed her eyes. "How do I know I can trust you?"

Saki liked this girl, she wasn't inclined to trust easily. "How do you know you can't?" he countered. Without waiting for an answer, Saki placed his hand on the girls shoulder and steered her away, towards his building.

000000000000

**A/N- Please Review. And check out the challenges in Whitetigerwolf's forum.**


	3. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two**

Albus Dumbledore was having a bad day. Several months ago, his wards around the future hope of the wizarding world, Harley Potter collapsed. On investigation, he found out that Harley had vanished on the Dursley's family holiday in New York and has not been seen since. He had brought both of the British and American magical governments into the hunt, yet no lead to the girl has appeared.

Now the American government had withdrawn from the hunt because of the wasted resources used to look for the girl. Albus had spoken with the President of the Magical USA and tried to persuade that it was all for the greater good. The president didn't see it that way and responded by saying, "I guess you better look after your fucking kids better Dumbledore, now get out of my office. I got a country to run."

And now the head of the law department, Madam Bones wanted to see him. Old and gray, the woman was a hard opponent in the British politics. Why can't people be like the Weasleys? Easy to bend to his way of thing and for the greater good. His thoughts were broken by the fire growing and turning bright green. Out stepped Madam Bones, the look of mistrust firmly on her face.

"Ah, Madam Bones. Can I offer a lemon drop?" offered Dumbledore. Unknown to Madam Bones, the sweets contains calming potion and mind altering potion.

"No thanks Dumbledore. I will be brief here and I just eaten." Replied Madam Bones coldly as she sat down.

"Is this about Harley Potter?" guessed Dumbledore.

"In a way, yes." replied Madam Bones.

"Has she been found? I'm sure the Dursleys will be happy to take her back." Said Dumbledore.

"No Albus. She hasn't been found, but it's her I want to talk about." Said Madam Bones before opening her bag and pulling out a file. "The Americans has just sent me this. It's a interview of the Dursleys after the arrest." She opened it and pulled out a page. "This is a letter from the interviewer. Want me to read it?"

Albus gulped before saying, "if you think it's important to do so."

Madam Bones smiled at that. "I so hoped you'll say that." She said before starting to read. "After detaining the family of Muggles known as the Dursleys, it took several minutes to calm the husband and wife who were both ranting about how they were going to punish the little freak. As both of the adults failed to calm and refused to offer any co-operation with the police and because of the known status of Harley Potter, the family were handed over to the Aurors. Truth Serum was given." As Madam Bones paused there, Dumbledore spoke up.

"I'm sure that that matter would not need to be read out and are you sure you don't want a lemon drop?" he said with his patent grandfather smile.

"I think we should continue and no to the Lemon drop." Answered Madam Bones who picked up the page again and started to read. "Upon given the truth serum, the Dursleys were asked about their treatment of their niece. They then confessed to crimes of child abuse and child labor. A full list is included in the letter." At this Madam Bones opened the file again and pulled out the rest of the pages and slammed them down on Dumbledore's desk. "That is the full list Albus. Now answer two simple questions. Why did you give Harley to these people and why did you not check on her?"

"I felt for that it was for the greater good that Harley was given to her Aunt and Uncle because of the blood relationship and I thought they would care for her like a daughter." Said Dumbledore. Madam Bones just sighed in annoyance and anger.

"Albus. Listen to me. The greater good will never come and people won't do what you think they will. I warn you that now. For example, there is me. I don't believe any of your shit about the greater good and Harley Potter, but I have no problem. However I find out that you had any idea what was happening, I will swear on the grave of my best friend Lily Potter and her husband, I will have your arse off to hell quicker than you can say the greater good, do you understand?" said Madam Bones as she stood up.

"Crystal clear. Lemon drop?" offered Dumbledore, standing up as well. Madam Bones just turned and walked out of the office, leaving a worried headmaster.

**Meanwhile In New York.**

"Where are we?" asked Harley glancing up at the stranger who offered her help and a home. The pair had entered a large skyscraper and were now in a lift that was rising to the top floor.

"We are at my humble home," said the stranger as the lift slowed to a halt and the doors slide open and revealed a large room with a Japanese theme. Sliding paper doors that would lead to the bedrooms. In the center of the room was a large black table that you had to kneel to eat from. "I have an important question to ask you child," the man spoke, as he lead Harley into the room.

"Sir?" Harley asked.

The man knelt at the table, and gestured for Harley to do the same across from him. Once Harley was seated, the man answered the young girl. "I am a master of ninjitsu, the art of being a shinobi, what the western world refers to as ninjas. I see much potential in you, and I believe that you would make a fine kunoichi."

"Kunoichi? Wait a minute, you're a ninja?" Harley asked shocked.

"Hai," the man said nodding his head in the positive. "I am a ninja. And a kunoichi is a female ninja. And I would take you into my house and teach you should you agree."

"And if I don't?"

The man looked with a calculating gaze. "Then I shall simply take you into my home. I am sure it is much better than living on the streets."

Harley thought for a few moments before answering.

0000000

**Hours later in Oroku Saki's Office**

Saki sat at his desk, filling out paperwork for his legitimate business and going over reports from the Foot in Japan. The girl had fallen asleep only an hour ago in one of the spare bedrooms of his personal quarters. One of his men waited, knelt before Saki, waiting for his master to speak.

After ten minutes, Saki spoke. "I have taken in a girl, Harley Rose Potter, originally from England. She claims that no one will miss her, but I wish to be secure. By tomorrow morning, Harley Rose Potter will no longer exist, but my daughter Oroku Karai will, or I shall have your life. Am I understood?"

"Yes Master," the man spoke. "I am to wipe all evidence of Harley Rose Potter from existence and replace her with Oroku Karai, your daughter."

Saki nodded. "Dismissed."

As the man calmly fled his presence, Saki allowed himself to smirk. To the public he may be Oroku Saki, wealthy, if reclusive, business man. But to his men, even if he was not wearing his trademark armor, he was Master Shredder, the man who held their very lives in his hands. As either man he wielded power, power he wasn't afraid to use.

He hadn't been this satisfied since he killed Hamato Yoshi.

0000000000000

**A/N- Please Review and check out the challenges in Whitetigerwolf's forum.**


	4. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

The newly named Oroku Karai collapsed from exhaustion into her bed. Saki's training was brutal, and it was just the first day. She admitted that her body wasn't in the best condition due to her time on the streets, hell it hadn't been great before she came to New York thank to the Dursleys, but what Saki was doing was torture.

Her day started with running laps around the gym in the building, then sit-ups, push-ups, and squats. By the end of that she was exhausted, and that was before breakfast. After breakfast, Saki began to teach her the basic punches and kicks that formed the base of ninjitsu until lunch. After lunch, Saki had paid for private tutors to teach her subjects such as math, history, literature, Japanese, science, and business. She was to have one subject a day, six days a week until dinner was served. It was only now, after dinner that she was allowed free time until eight, when she was to be in bed. She would only have Sundays off.

The tutors were showing no mercy for her. Any question she got wrong she had to redo ten times until the answer had fully sunken in. However when Saki had came in for the last five minutes and to inquire how she had done for the day, she was forced through another small test by Saki. For every answer she got wrong, she had to do another ten laps in the gym

But with a sore, tired body, and an equally tired mind, she fell into her bed and drifted off to sleep in a few moments.

This routine continued for the next few months. The workload never letting up and the skills that Saki taught Karai were increasing in hardness until the day Karai got her first weapon. To symbolize this, Saki used a ceremony to do so. On that day, Karai awoke as everything was normal and changed into her training outfit. First on was a simple black leotard followed by several plates of armor that would help defend Karai from sword attacks. Stamped onto the armor was the Foot clan logo. A shape that appears ta trident like footprint, and was in fact an inverted version of the "Three-Toed Sign of the Dragon".

As Karai walked into the gym, Saki was there, mediating on a high platform. Before him was Karai's place where she was taught to kneel. As she took her place on her knees, hands in her lap, Saki opened his eyes before standing and slowly walked around the kneeling form of Karai. Karai spoke first. "Good Morning Master Saki."

"Good Morning. Now, Karai, today will be special for you," said Saki.

"Why Master Saki?" asked Karai, who kept facing forward, staring up at the large Foot clan symbol.

Slipping into Japanese, Saki then spoke, "Today will be the day you receive your first weapon. Now stand." A foot warrior appeared at the click of Saki's fingers and presented a wooden case. Saki opened the case and revealed a steel katana with a golden hilt. On the hilt, engraved into the metal was the foot symbol. Saki picked up the blade and bowed to Karai. Karai copied his moment before extending her arms to receive the blade. The blade was light and smooth however the blade edge was not sharp.

Saki smiled before getting his own blade. "Karai, be ready and defend yourself. The blade may not be sharp, however it can still cut or destroy," he warned. As soon as Karai appeared to be ready, he struck, the blade whizzing through the air before it was blocked by Karai's own blade. Saki smiled before using his leg to trip the unstable girl to the hard wooden floor. "Don't leave yourself open to your enemies."

Saki smiled as Karai pulled herself to her feet and picked up her blade. The pair circled each other before Karai struck. Using the blade, she stabbed forward towards Saki's torso. Saki reacted by trapping the tip of the blade between his stomach and arm before using his elbow to strike Karai's hands. Forcing her to let go of the blade before using his blades to sweep Karai off her feet and onto the ground again. "Oh dear. It appears we have a long way to go little one," said Saki with a small smile.

At the end of that day, Karai was not only physically and mentally tired, she had lots of bruises of different sizes and colors to show for it.

000000000

**Meanwhile at Azkaban Prison.**

Fudge and his band of aurors were inspecting Azkaban Prison. One of the many prisons that contain the undesirables in the wizarding world and a few innocents, one such innocent was Sirius Black. Black had been imprisoned, without trial, for the murder of thirteen people along with the betrayal of James and Lily Potter. Dressed in rags and unshaven for years, Black looked far worse than he ever did at Hogwarts. As he heard the voices, the man crawl over to the steel bars that lead to to hallway and he poked his head out.

"Minister, this is the maximum security wing. This wing contains the insane and unstable criminals that were caught in the last war with You-Know-Who," a guide explained as the group walked along the hallway.

"Yes, yes, I trust everything is fine here?" asked Fudge obviously trying to get this over and done with quickly. The man was dressed in robes along with a bowler hat which he fiddled with as he walked. Tucked under his arm was the newspaper.

"Of course sir," the guide assured the Minister as they came upon Sirius' cell.

"Hey Minister!" called Sirius. Fudge turned at the call and turned to find himself looking down at Sirius. "Can I have the paper? I so miss the crossword," Sirius asked. Fudge just nodded, before handing the paper over. Sirius grinned before opening it. Fudge then carried on with the tour leaving Sirius to read the headline before throwing it down. "Fudge! Get back here. Come back you coward" yelled the distraught man, shaking the bars of his cell as the headline glared at the man.

**THE-GIRL-WHO-LIVED SEARCH HAS ENDED!**

_By Rita Skeeter_

_Earlier this week, sources inside the Ministry of Magic have confirmed that the search for Harley Rose Potter, The-Girl-Who-Lived, has been called off._

_The six year old girl disappeared while on vacation with her muggle relatives in the United States. After being attacked by Vernon Dursley, her uncle by marriage, in the streets of New York City, Harley Potter fled and disappeared into the city. Joint efforts by the American FBMI (Federal Bureau of Magical Investigation) and the British DMLE have failed to find the location of the young girl._

_After months of searching, Agents traced Ms. Potter to a muggle prostitute named Natasha "Cherry" Vaelexinov, who was brutally raped and murdered in a gangland killing. There is no proof that Ms. Potter was present during the attack, it is presumed that Ms. Potter fled once more onto the streets. With no further leads, the trail of Ms. Potter has gone cold. _

_In a statement to the press, Minister Fudge stated, "While our hearts go out to young Ms. Potter, the search for her has eaten up a lot of funding and manpower. Both ourselves and the Americans are unable to afford to divert valuable resources to continue the search after so much time without any leads. While we hold out hope that Ms. Potter will be found safe and unharmed one day, we must, reluctantly, end the search for the poor girl."_

_As our hearts, and the hearts of our reader's go out to Ms. Potter, we must wonder why Ms. Potter was fleeing from a man entrusted with her care and protection? It has been discovered that Petunia Dursley, the elder sister of the late Lily Potter, and her husband have been incarcerated for the crimes of child abuse, neglect, and assault against their niece, our savior. _

_Just what kind of life has Harley Potter lived? Why was she never checked on after being placed in what was obviously an abusive home? Who placed her in said home? What finally pushed Ms. Potter to flee from her relatives in a strange country? These are questions that this reporter intends to find the answers to._

_For more on the search for Harley Potter, see page 5_

_For more on the Dursley's, see page 8_

00000000000

**Back in Manhattan**

Saki sat at his desk, pondering the latest development with Karai. When she showed up for training today, her second with the katana, the bruises she had received from yesterday had healed. It was something he had only seen with the Foot Mystics. And now that he thought about it, he realized that the young girl had hit harder and moved faster than she should have been capable of. At the time, he had put it down to adrenaline, but perhaps there was more to the girl.

Perhaps he should have his mystics evaluate her.

000000000000

**Please Review and check out the Challenges in Whitetigerwolf's Forum**


	5. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

"Greetings Akimoto Sakura," Saki greeted as an older Japanese woman stepped into his office. "I trust your journey was well?"

The bowed before him. "Of course. You had me use the private jet after all," she added as she stood straight once more. "May I ask why you requested that I come? I believe you brought several mystics with you when you came here to New York."

Saki smiled. "Yes, but I do not value their opinions as I do yours. As for why I have summoned you, I have adopted a young girl. I believe she shows some abilities similar to your mystics."

Sakura's violet eyes sharpened. "Really. If I may ask, what is her name?"

"Oroku Karai," Saki answered. "But before I adopted her, she was Harley Potter."

"Harley Potter?" Sakura whispered. "You adopted Harley Potter?"

Saki nodded.

"Green eyes, black hair, lightning bolt scar upon her brow?" the woman asked.

It was Saki's turn to look at Sakura with sharpened eyes. "How do you know this?" he demanded.

"Saki, I don't think you fully understand just who it is you've adopted," the mystic sighed. "As you know, we mystics are part of another, hidden society of magic users. For the most part, aside from the ability to use magic, we are not that much different from the normal world. Several years ago, in Great Britain, a terrorist organization, known as Death Eaters, immersed their magical society into a civil war. But then, on Halloween six years ago this October, their leader, Lord Voldemort, personally attacked the Potter home. He killed Harley's, or Karai's, father and mother before turning his wand and casting the killing curse at young Harley. You must understand that there is no known case of anyone, anywhere, surviving the killing curse. It destroys the soul, leaving the lifeless body behind and unmarked, in some ways, it could be considered a merciful death. But Harley survived, and though the rest of the world may not hold her in the same reverence as the British do, she is famous the world over for surviving that which no one before her has. And she went missing shortly before her sixth birthday last year." Sakura smirked. "I guess that I you found her."

Saki folded his hands in front of him. "So she survived the unsurvivable." He smirked. "I knew she had potential, but that is simply amazing. So she has the ability to become a mystic then?"

Sakura snorted. "Saki, that girl has the ability to not only become a mystic, but if surviving that curse is any indication, a very powerful one. If you combine magic with ninja training, she could very well become a force of nature. Even in Asia, where the martial arts pretty much originated, it's rare for magical to train their body as well as their magic. To them it's a waste of time when they have access to most of their wishes with just a few words. But those that do train their bodies, usually have stronger magic, and are not helpless should they lose their wand."

"Could you train her?"

Sakura thought for a moment. "Only a few things. Standard education for magic doesn't begin until a child is eleven, in fact it's illegal in most countries for children to have access to a wand, which is a standard tool for magic, until they're eleven. And I know of no wandmakers who would brake that law and give a child a wand. But there are a few things I could teach her. And I would recommend deciding which school of magic to send her too. Hogwarts in Scotland has the best reputation, but they're standard has severely declined in the past fifty years. Midori in Japan is good, but it, like Hogwarts, is a boarding school. You would be unable to train the girl should she attend Midori. I recommend Salem Institute here in America. It's a day-school, with students commuting to and from it every day, so you would still have Karai here to train. And the only reason it doesn't have the reputation of other schools is that it's nowhere near as old, but it has a high standard of education and also ensures that it's students can operate in both the normal and magical worlds. All others pretty much leave out normal education."

"Who did you leave in charge when you left Japan?" Saki asked.

"Tatsu."

Saki nodded. "He'll do. For now, I would have you stay here in America and train Karai."

000000000000

**Two Weeks Later**

Karai sat in lotus position in mediation as Sakura sat patiently waiting for her to finish.

The arrival of the Head Foot Mystic had seen a change in her schedule. Her normal classes had been cut in time to make room for the magical education Sakura was giving her. And it was very different from her other lessons. Where her other teachers and Saki pushed and pushed in their lessons, Sakura waited patiently and hardly spoke after giving her initial instruction.

Since her second lesson, the first had been an evaluation and explanation of the nature of magic, Sakura had Karai meditating in an attempt to find her animagus form. Although Sakura admitted it was a difficult peace of magic, it could prove to be the most useful, especially if Karai got to the point where she could change into a hybrid between her human and animal self. And discovering the animal would be the easy part.

Currently, Karai had yet to find out what her animal was. The incense and candles lit around the room filled her senses, but she had yet been unable to clear her mind enough to delve into herself.

But today she could see something. She was swimming but she needed to breath and came up for air. Looking around, Karai realized she was in a river.

Unfortunately, before she could get any further, the vision stopped.

"You saw something?" Sakura asked.

"Yes," Karai admitted. "I was in a river, swimming, but I need air."

Sakura nodded. "It is likely you are an animal familiar with water then. Did you have any indication of how big you were, or where you were?"

Karai shook her head. "No."

"At least you're not a fish," Sakura said. She looked up at the clock in the room. "And it appears that our time is up. I will see you tomorrow during your martial arts training."

Karai looked at the woman surprised. "Father won't be there?"

Sakura shook her head. "He had a meeting he could not schedule for the afternoon. He asked that I supervise the lesson. It is also my understanding that your birthday is next week, am I correct?"

"Yes Sensei."

"Then I will have to endeavor to find an appropriate gift. It's not everyday your student turns seven after all," Sakura said with a smile. "Go on, dinner will be served shortly. I'll join you once I put the candles and incense away."

Karai bowed to the older woman. "Thank you Sensei."

00000000000

**Meanwhile, in the Sewers Below New York**

A gray humanoid rat, dressed in Japanese-style robes, stood in front of four child-like, humanoid turtles. His hands rested upon a gnarled wooden cane. "You have progressed well my sons," he praised. "But here is where your training diverges. Each of you is unique in your own way, and so each of you has chosen to master a different weapon. But," he held up a finger, "do not let these differences weaken you. You are brothers, and so work best as one, together. Should you allow your differences to divide you, you shall become weaker."

"Yes Master Splinter," the four turtles said as one.

The rat smiled and turned to his rack of weapons. He grabbed a pair of nunchakus and walked over to one of the turtles, the one wearing an orange mask over his eyes. "Michelangelo, you have chosen to master the nunchakus. They require much control, lest you harm yourself as opposed to your opponent. Perhaps they will teach you control of yourself. Wield them with honor, my son."

The normally joking turtle smiled solemnly as he took the weapons from his master. "I will Master."

Splinter smiled before returning to the weapons rack and returning with a bo staff. He stepped in front of the turtle with a purple mask. "Donatello, you have chosen to wield the bo staff. It is a simple weapon. May it show you that sometimes, the simplest things are the most effective. Wield it with honor, my son."

Donatello took the weapon from his master as he said, "Thank you Master."

Again the rat went to the rack, this time returning with a pair of sai. He stepped in front of the turtle with a red mask. "Raphael, you have chosen the sai. They are a difficult weapon to learn, and will take much patience to master. May they teach you that patience is a virtue. Wield them with honor, my son."

"I will Master," the turtle promised as he took the two sai from his master.

Returning one last time to the rack, Splinter picked two katana and carried them to the turtle with a blue mask. "Leonardo, you have chosen to wield the twin katana. One of the most dangerous weapons to learn, you must always be careful that you do not harm yourself or your brothers. May they teach you to take care in your life. Wield them with honor, my son."

Leonardo took the two sword reverntly. "Always master."

Stepping back, Splinter took another look at the turtles. "Know that I am honored to be your Sensei, your Master. But I am even more honored, as your father. You have all made me proud, my sons." He bowed to his students.

00000000000000

**As always, please review and check out the challenges in Whitetigerwolf's forum.**


	6. Chapter 5

**Chapter Five**

Sirius gasped as his body screamed in pain because of the animagus transformation. The familiar black hair from his youth emerging all over his body and he fell down on to all fours. In seconds, the human that was Sirius Black had turned into a large black dog that was slipping through the bars of the cell. Sirius trotted down the corridor before beginning to race through the dirty prison, Dementors failing to sense the framed mass murder and stop him from dashing into the cold rough sea that surrounded the wizarding prison of Azkaban.

The coldness served as a shock to Sirius. It wiped away the cloud that the Dementors had placed in his head and for the first time in years, Sirius could think without hearing the screams and yells of pain in his head.

And there was only one name in his head that could possibly help him.

Remus Lupin.

0000000000

**Meanwhile, In New York**

"Mr. Oroku, are you free sir?" asked his secretary through Saki's phone. A dark brunette with a cool and collected personality.

"What's the matter?" asked Saki, looking up from the latest reports of the stock market.

"A man wants to see you sir," said the Secretary.

"Tell him that appointment are made for next week and I'd see him then," said Saki, looking down at the sheets.

"He says it's important. It's about a girl named Harley Potter," replied his secretary. Saki then looked up and picked up the phone.

"Send him up," Saki ordered before pulling out two daggers and hiding them. One up the sleeve of his robe and the other in his hand as he retook his seat. Minutes later, the door opened and revealed the visitor.

Saki examined him. The man's hair was white blond and bright brown eyes. His features giving him a look that made him look like a royal family member. His movements were fluid as he sat down opposite Saki.

"You look larger on TV," started the visitor.

"Who are you and what do you want?" asked Saki in a icy tone.

"I'm Headmaster Donovan of Salem Magic Academy. I was spoken to by a Miss Akimoto about a new student called Harley Potter," introduced the man.

"It seems that Miss Akimoto has failed to inform me of this, so I am unprepared I'm afraid," said Saki. "Please, would you care to tell me more about your school."

"Salem is unique, we are not a boarding school like the rest of the world. Our school is hidden near Salem, Massachusett; however we have portals that students can use to return home whenever they feel like it. If students wish to, they can spend the night at school, as we provide housing for all of our students if need be. In the material we teach, we teach students the vitals such as English and Math as well as the magical teachings. We hold a great record and all of our students have passed with high qualifications," Headmaster Donovan explained before continuing. "But I have a few questions of my own. How did you come to have Harley with you?"

"I found her on the streets and took her in. I made her my own and gave her a new name?" said Saki.

"And what's her new name?" inquired Donovan.

"Oroku Karai," said Saki.

"May I make a suggestion?" At Saki's nod the Headmaster continued, "If you do register her in the magical world, make sure it's under that name. Britain is still looking for their savior and the legal battle you'll face for her custody will be hard, as you are mearly a muggle in their eyes," said Donovan as he stood up.

"I'd keep your suggestion in mind."

0000000000

Karai sat again in meditation, trying to find her animal form. As today was her birthday, Saki had given her the day off from training, but months of habit had urged her to do something with her time. And since she was excited to learn more magic, she decided to work on finding her inner animal.

Aside from her first vision a week ago, Karai had not had another vision.

But today, she was lucky.

As the incense and candles Sakura had lent her filled her senses, Karai was pulled into another vision.

Flying through the air, Karai could feel the wind in her feathers. Looking down, she could see the river below, as well as a fish below the water. Pulling her wings to her body, she went into a dive, but came out of the vision before she hit the water.

Opening her eyes, Karai smiled. She was getting closer to finding out what her animagus form was. But she couldn't think of any birds that could fly and swim, let alone ones that would in a river. Resolving to look it up, and to perhaps ask Sakura, Karai began to blow out and put the candles away.

Before she was finished, Sakura entered the room. "Been mediateing have you?" the older Japanese woman asked.

Karai turned to her teacher with a smile. "Yes I have Sensei. And I had another vision."

Sakura raised an eyebrow. "Oh, do tell."

I was flying above the river this time," Karai explained. "I could feel the wind in my feathers. Then I looked down, spotted a fish, and dived. So apparently, I'm a bird that can swim and fly, but I don't know any like that." Karai frowned.

Sakura thought for a moment. "I can think of one off the top of my head, and that's only because my father kept a couple for fishing back home. But the cormorant is capable of both flight and the ability to swim. I'm sure that there are others though. But enough of that. Your party is in a couple hours, and Saki sent me to make sure you get ready." the older woman smirked. "And you are to wear a proper dress."

Karai scowled at the thought.

0000000000

**Three Hours Later**

Kari was in hell. Not only did she have to wear the ridiculous dress and uncomfortable shoes, but her father had invited a lot of wealthy people. She would have gone around pick-pocketing them if it wasn't for Saki's express order not to. And all of them spoke down to her as though she was a defenseless little girl.

She may just be turning seven, but between her time at the Dursleys, her time on the streets, and her training with Saki and Sakura, she was hardly innocent or dangerous. Hell, she was probably the only child below thirteen in the room that knew what a prostitute was, what rape was. And, aside from her father's people, and Saki himself, probably the only one in the room that had actually been forced to fight for their life.

The children of the wealthy snobs weren't much better than their parents. Each one was spoiled and discussing what **their** parents had gotten them on **their** birthdays.

So far the only gift she had gotten from Saki was the extra day off, and she appreciated it much more than that girl that got a horse, and only rid it once, appreciated her gift. Sakura had merely given her a flower hairpin, which she currently wore to hold her back. It was an actual fire lily blossom, preserved and kept alive by magic, attached to the hairpin. The mystic had explained that it would never die and could one day be passed on to her daughters should she ever have any.

And while many of the guest had brought a gift, she saw little use for most of them. An example was the video game counsel, when did she have time to play video games, even if she wanted to? Sundays, her one day off from training? There was little chance she would spend her one free day locked in her room playing a game on the television.

The worst part was that she had to pretend to be interested, actually pay attention, and be polite to these people. When she asked her father why, he had simply explained that the way of the shinobi, the ninja, was to blend in. He also explained that, while not as enjoyable, a good word could be just as dangerous as a good blade.

In other words, despite having the day off, Saki was still teaching her a lesson.

The cake was good though.

00000000000

**Meanwhile, in Britain**

Remus Lupin had a hard life.

It began when he was bitten by the werewolf, Fenir Greyback, as a child, cursing him to become an uncontrollable monster every full-moon. He thought he had gotten a break when he was accepted to Hogwarts and befriended James Potter, Sirius Black, and Peter Pettigrew. They had become animagus simply to help him endure the night of the full-moon. But after Hogwarts, everything went to hell again. Not only was Voldemort raging a war upon the wizarding world, in which he and his friends fought him, but due to his condition, no one in the wizarding world would hire him. So he had turned to the muggle world, where, due to the necessary absences that the full-moon caused, he could never hold on to a job for long.

Then the unthinkable had happened. In one night, Remus Lupin lost the few people who still cared about him. Sirius turned traitor, turning Lily, James, and Harley over to Voldemort. And when Peter went after him and confronted the damned traitor, Sirius killed him and thirteen muggles.

To top it off, not only had he been unable to take Harley in due to his condition, but Dumbledore refused to tell him where the girl was. He tried to look for her, but he had never looked in the proper place. Knowing that Lily and James would never have their daughter placed with the Dursleys, he hadn't even bothered to check them. And upon reading in the paper that that was exactly where Harley was, he berated himself for overlooking them.

Currently, he was doing his best to save up enough money for an international port-key to America. The search for Harley may have been called off, but Remus vowed a long time ago to never stop searching for the only cub of his pack. The search had ended in New York City, and Remus hoped that he could pick up a trail of some kind there. Unfortunately, between feeding himself, potions for the aftermath of his transformations, and his spotty employment, he wasn't able to save much and occasionally was forced to use his meager savings for necessities.

Sighing as he picked up the morning edition of the Prophet, hoping that there would be an employment add for someone that would actually hire him, he took a sip of his morning coffee. Only to spit it back out as he read the headline.

**MASS-MURDERER SIRIUS BLACK ESCAPES AZKABAN PRISION!**

00000000000

**Please Review and check out the challenges in Whitetigerwolf's forum.**


	7. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

Remus sighed as he entered the small cottage he called home. Once more, he had been turned down for a job because of his werewolf status. Angrily, he threw his coat on the floor.

"I don't remember you having such a temper."

Remus spun around to find Sirius Black himself sitting at his table.

"What did that poor coat ever do to you?" Sirius said with a grin.

Remus drew and pointed his wand at the escaped fugitive. "YOU!" he snarled. "I should kill you where you sit, you traitorous bastard."

Sirius smiled sadly and looked down. "You won't get any argument from me." He looked back up at Remus. "Except," he raised his hand in front of him, revealing a wand which had no doubt been stolen. "I, Sirius Orion Black, do swear upon my life and magic that I did not tell Voldemort the location of James, Lily, and Harley Potter. Nor have I ever served anyone called Lord Voldemort or killed anyone named Peter Pettigrew. So I say it, so may it be."

Remus watched as the wand flared blue, signaling that the oath was taken. Then Sirius pointed the wand at a pillow and muttered, "_Wingardium Leviosa._" The pillow began to float up into the air, before Sirius made it fall again.

The werewolf looked at Sirius in shock.

"I was never the secret-keeper. We acted as though I was, to protect the true secret-keeper," Sirius said solemnly.

"Who was it?" Remus asked.

"Peter," Sirius spat. "I tracked down the little rat, intending to turn him to the aurors for his treachery. But he shouted that I was the traitor, before casting a blasting hex behind his back, killing those thirteen muggles, and cutting off his own finger before turning into the rat he was and fleeing. The reason I was laughing when the aurors got there, was that I was hysteric. I had underestimated him, and he framed me for the worst thing I could possibly think off short of doing the deed myself."

The two men sat in silence for several moments before Remus spoke. "How did you escape? Why now?"

Sirius chuckled. "Azkaban was not designed to hold a dog Moony. And for why now, Fudge came to visit the prison on an inspection. He gave me the paper, the one that said Harley was missing and the search had been called off. I intend to find her, but I need your help." He gave Remus a pleading look.

Remus smiled enthusiastically. "Can you access your money in Gringotts?"

000000000000

"So," Saki began as he filled paperwork out, "will you tell me why you told Donovan who Karai was?"

Sakura smiled. "I intended to register Karai for their school, as per your orders. Unfortunately, while Karai may be the girls legal name in the normal world, in the magical, it is still Harley Potter. And so that was the name that appeared in the book Donovan has to tell him of every student that has or is to walk the halls of his school."

Saki growled, "Is there no way to change that?"

Sakura nodded. "Yes, but we can't do it without her magical guardian. I've looked into it. Legally, her magical guardian is Albus Dumbledore, technically, it's a man named Sirius Black. In order to change her name in the magical world, we need Mr. Black."

Saki thought for a moment before replying, "May I inquire as to why Black is only her magical guardian?"

"He is the man suspected of betraying Karai's parents. He has been imprisoned until recently."

Saki's eyes sharpened. "Recently?"

"He broke out of prison last week. No one knows where he is, and a massive search is taking place in Britain"

"We need to find him first."

0000000000

Remus smiled as the dog beside him stumbled. Apparently, the rules of port-key travel changed when one was an animal. Tugging lightly on the leash around the wolfhound's neck, Remus cheerfully said, "Come on boy."

The look Sirius gave him promised retribution later.

Remus smiled as he handed the port-key to the attendant and stepped out of the port-key station to make room for the next traveler. But he groaned when he saw the customs line. "This is going to take forever," he mumbled.

Sirius snorted.

0000000000

Karai looked at the sharpened katana once, as if ensuring that it was real, before placing it on her back. After her birthday party, Saki had given her the new, sharpened, katana. It was almost identical to her practice katana, except for the black hilt and lack of the Foot Clan's symbol, should it be lost.

Dressed in a black ninja uniform, Karai took a look at herself in the mirror. Unlike the Foot's ninja's, her outfit was formfitting and she didn't have a mask. A belt around her waist held smoke-bombs and a grappling line. The finishing touch was the black hooded cape that Sakura had provided. The hood could not be removed, and only those who knew who she was would be able to see anything other than her mouth when the hood was up, all others would just see black shadow.

She smirked as she pulled up the hood and most of her face disappeared. Sakura explained that unless she wished to, she would not see through the charms, just to make sure that the hood was working.

Smiling, she made her way out the window. She'd been stuck in the tower to long.

0000000000

Leonardo chased his brother, Raphael, across the rooftops. "We shouldn't be out here Raph!" he shouted to his brother. "Master Splinter forbade us from coming to the surface."

Raphael rolled his eyes. "You know Leo, you didn't have to follow me," the red-masked turtle reminded Leo.

"Someone has to watch your shell," Leo muttered under his breath.

Raph stopped and turned to his brother. "What was that?" he demanded.

"Nothing."

Raph smirked. "If it was nothing, then you wouldn't mind a little sparring session," he said, drawing his sai.

"Now?" Leo asked.

The other turtle shrugged. "Why not?" he said with a smirk.

Leo sighed. "Fine, on one condition. If I win, we go back to the lair."

Raph smirked. "And if I win, you quit complaining."

"Fine," Leo said, drawing his two katanas.

The two turtles assumed ready positions. After a few moments, Raphael attacked.

Sai and katana clashed as the two turtles sought an opening in their brother's defense. Blows where held back, as neither brother wished to truly harm the other.

As the two turtles fought, they failed to notice the figure watching them.

Karai had spotted the turtles a while ago and had been following them out of curiosity. Now that she saw them fighting with the weapons of a ninja, she was even more intrigued. She knew they were holding back, as she'd noticed the one with the katana's turn his blade at the last second so as not to risk harming the other. But she also knew that they still had some learning to do, as she stood not twenty feet away and the turtles had yet to notice her.

Finally, Raph caught Leo's katana's with the the fork of his sai and twisted the swords out of his brothers hands, before bringing the point of the sai up to his brothers throat, signaling the end of the match.

The red-masked turtle grinned. "Geez Leo, you fight like a girl," he said mockingly.

"I don't think he's that good yet," Karai spoke, drawing the two turtles attention to her. "But then again, neither are you Raph," she added, examining her gloved fingers.

"Splinter's going to kill us," Leo mumbled.

Raph glared at his brother before turning to the girl. She couldn't be any older than the two turtles were, and was probably a year or two younger if her height was any indication. "You think you can beat me little girl?" Raph asked.

"Raph, I don't think..." Leo began but was interrupted by the girl.

"Of course." She drew her own katana, and held it in a relaxed position. "I'll even let you have the first first move."

Raphael smirked, and Leo just slapped his own forehead in dismay as Raph charged the girl.

The blue-masked turtle, as a student of the katana, had known that while the girl appeared relaxed, she was in a ready position that he hadn't even mastered using yet. The girl was truly probably more skilled than himself if she was using that position.

Raph was shocked when he was suddenly surrounded by smoke. But he stopped moving when he felt a blade at his neck.

Leo watched as the smoke cleared to reveal the girl behind his brother, holding her sword at his throat.

With a smirk on her face, Karai asked, "Do you yield?"

Raph growled but said, "Yeah, I yield."

With a smile Karai released the turtle. "As I said, neither of you fights as well as a girl yet." She walked over to the edge of the roof. "Well it's been fun, but I've been out too late already. Toodles," she added as she stepped up onto the edge of the roof.

"Wait," Leo called. "Who are you?"

The girl smirked at them. "Wouldn't you like to know?" she said, right before she jumped off the roof.

The two turtles ran to the edge, only to find that the girl had disappeared.

"Well that was interesting," Leo said, looking over at his brother.

Raph snorted. "Interesting? I had my shell handed to me, and all you can say is interesting?"

Leo smirked. "She didn't hurt you did she?"

Raph scowled at his brother, but declined to answer. "Come on, let's head back to the lair."

Leo chuckled. "I thought you wanted to explore some more?"

0000000000

Karai smiled as she entered her room. Meeting the two humanoid turtle creatures had been fun, as had using her training.

Idly, she wondered if she'd see them again.

0000000000

Sirius and Remus walked down the streets of New York. After a shower, haircut, a few good meal and nights of sleep, and a custom tailored outfit had made sure that he was hardly recognizable as the man that escaped Azkaban.

"So any idea's about where to start looking?" Sirius asked.

Remus smiled as he spotted a newspaper stand. "I've always found that a good place to start is the news."

"The news?" Sirius asked. "The prophet is hardly accurate in case you've forgotten."

"Yes," Remus said as he picked out a couple of papers, and one or tabloids from the stand. "But in the muggle world, especially here in America, the paper is much more accurate. And sometimes, if examine the articles carefully, you can find a hint of what your looking for."

After paying for the papers, they found a small cafe' and ordered coffee. Remus then handed Sirius a couple papers. "Start looking," he ordered.

Sirius sighed, but began to look through the papers. After fifteen minutes, he spoke up, "Moony?"

"Yes Padfoot?"

Sirius sat a paper down in front of him, one with a picture of an Asian man and a young girl. "Correct me if I'm wrong, but does that girl have a lightning-bolt scar on her forehead."

Remus picked up the paper. "Yes she does. What section is this?"

"The lifestyle section. Apparently Oroku Saki, a wealthy businessman, held a birthday party for his adopted daughter Oroku Karai. And one of the reporters was able to get inside. Remus, her birthday was the same day as Harley's, plus she appears to have the scar on her forehead."

Remus smiled. "It looks like we may have found her." He then frowned. "But how are we going to get to her?"

0000000000

**Please Review and check out the Challenges in Whitetigerwolf's Forum.**


	8. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

Two men walked on down the busy streets, heading towards the magical alley that lay in the heart of the city. The street called St Wanda after the first female President of the magical community in UMSA. The street was similar to the one over in England. It contains a bookshop, pet shop that sells cats and owls and other magical creatures, a branch of Gringotts Wizarding Bank and a wand shop. It also contains several small times independent business that supplies all the other types of magic branches. What Remus was looking for was the pub, The Cracked Wand.

"Moony, what the hell are we doing here?" asked Sirius, a look of annoyance on his face.

Remus walked up to the pub door before turning back to Sirius. "I got someone who has information on Harley, but I need you to turn into a dog again," he answered.

"Who is it?" Sirius asked.

"Well, you know that blonde that came to Hogwarts in our fifth year?" asked Remus.

"Of course. Took me three weeks to bed her," replied Sirius, before seeing Remus' frown. "What? She had a great arse and chest."

"Stupid mutt," muttered Remus, before Sirius transformed in the black dog form and followed Remus into the pub.

Once inside Remus looked around the pub. Unable to find the girl he was looking for, he headed over to the bar and ordered a fire whiskey. The orange liquid came and drew a longing whine from Sirius in his dog form before it turned into a welcoming bark as a familiar women walked up behind him.

"You know they are't good for people like you Remus?" asked the blonde. Remus turned around to face her and took in her appearance. She had long blonde hair that had brown highlights in it. Her bright blue eyes sparked with amusement and her lips were a dark red. The rest of her features were simple but gave her a beautiful look. However the thing that caught Remus' eye was how well she had developed her assets over the years.

"Charlotte Smith. It's good to see you," greeted Remus.

"It's Lottie now, Remus," Lottie said as she took a seat on the bar-stool nest to the werewolf. "Charlotte felt too long."

"Okay, Lottie it is. Can I buy you a drink?" offered Remus.

"Can't Remus. I've got to return to my job in an hour," Lottie declined.

"And what job is that?" asked Remus.

"I'm an unspeakable for the MFBI," said Lottie. She mirked. "But you knew that already, didn't you Remus?"

"What do you mean?"

"Three reasons. Number one is that you were shy as hell in my visit because of your furry little problem. Only James and Sirius could force you to make friends with me so why the sudden interest? Number two is that Sirius Black was last sighted here in the good ol' US of A. And number three is Harley. You feel you owe a debt to James and Lily," explained Lottie, a smile appearing on her face at Remus face which was showing that he was shocked. "Remus, I'm not just a pretty face."

"Well, you got one right," said Remus.

"Really? Well, I can't be perfect." Said Lottie.

"Sirius Black is innocent." Said Remus.

Lottie chuckled at this. "Of course he is. Everyone in Magical America knows that."

"What do you mean?" asked Remus, as Sirius in his dog form barked in agreement.

"Black never got a trial right? Plus the MFBI found that Peter was still alive and told Dumbledore of his mistake. Dumbledore failed to act. That's what you get for putting a old man with a greater good planned."

"Dumbledore knew?" asked Remus surprised.

"Yes, he does. He knows all about your acts at school, especially the animagus transformations Sirius, Peter and James did. Oh Siriu, you might as well come out," said Lottie. Sirius barked before transforming back into his human form. At that moment, Lottie stood up again and walked up to Sirius who was grinning. That grin turned to surprise and pain as Lottie slapped him across the face.

"What was that for?" yelped Sirius. A red hand-print appearing in his face.

"That was for never writing you stupid bastard!" yelled Lottie.

"I was busy!"shouted Sirius.

"Making out with the next blonde who appeared?" asked Lottie, her eyes ice cold now. "I bet you don't even remember the date we first kissed."

"Of course, I remember it! October the third?" offered Sirius hopefully. Lottie smiled before drawing back her hand and smacking Sirius again as Remus stepped forward, placing himself between Sirius and Lottie.

"Stop it the pair of you. Lottie, We just need your help." Remus then pulled out the newspaper article and handed it over to Lottie. "We think that might be Harley, but we need your help to prove it."

"And why should I help you?" she asked, studying the pair in front of her.

"Because we have no one else to turn to," Remus begged, a look of desperation on his face.

"Fine. I'll think about it, but now I think you better leave," Lottie whispered before retaking her seat at the bar. Remus and Sirius began to leave before Sirius turned around again and spoke.

"Fifteenth of September?" he offered, causing Lottie to blush slightly before turning away and Sirius to smile again. He then began to walk out of the pub whilst whispering, "Still got it," to a amused Remus.

0000000000000000

Hamato Splinter watched his sons train.

A firm believer in admitting ones own mistakes, he had yet to confront Raphael and Leonardo for disobeying his orders and venturing up to the city. It was obvious to the anthropomorphic rat that something had happened to his sons on their adventure, though what it was, he had no idea. The two turtles had thrown themselves even harder into training, and considering that out of the four, the two of them already trained more than there brothers. That wasn't to say that Donatello and Michelangelo were slouches, working just as hard as their brothers during training and using some of their free time to practice. But Donatello spent as much time on the computer and taking things apart as he did training, while Michelangelo preferred to play video games and read comic books.

Before venturing up to the city, Raphael would spend most of his free time exercising in the lairs gym and Leonardo would simply try and spend a little time with everyone of his brothers, as well as Splinter himself. Now though, Both trained in their free-time, with occasional trips to the gym. Okay, maybe Raphael hadn't changed his routine much, but he did it with much more intensity.

If Splinter didn't know any better, he would think that his son's had encountered an enemy that had beaten him, unfortunately the only enemies he could think of would not leave his sons alive if they were to defeat them.

And so the rat was left with seemingly no explanation as to the changes in his sons...unless? Surly it hadn't happened.

If his sons were trying to impress a female, it would explain a lot. But they were only nine years old, weren't they still supposed to be in the girls have cooties stage? Then again, as mutated turtles, they couldn't exactly be considered normal. But there was another problem in the fact that, even if they were attempting to impress a girl, they were still turtles, and likely to scare whatever girl they tried to impress off.

Splinter snorted, either way, both of his theories were ridiculous. That's not to say that he'd dismiss them, he had learned a long time ago that sometimes the least likely solution was the correct answer, but he would wait and observe. Perhaps he had missed something, after all, he couldn't watch each turtle all the time.

He would meditate on the problem, and wait for his sons to come to him.

He would also ponder the problem that his sons would always be alone due to their very nature. Perhaps there was a solution that would enable them to one day find love, when they were older of course.

0000000000

Karai was in another vision.

_There was no river in sight as she flew across field of grass. Wind ruffling her feathers. Her gaze followed the path of a jackrabbit running below her. Diving towards her prey, she reached out with sharp talons to snatch it._

The vision ended and Karai was about to open her eyes, when she fell into another vision.

_She was swimming again. But this time, she stopped at the bottom of the riverbed. Opening her mouth, she began to wiggle her tongue. After a few moments of wiggling, an infant alligator appeared in the corner of her vision. She remained still, except for her tongue, as the baby alligator approached. Once it was within distance, she struck, killing her prey with ease before she began to devour it._

Karai opened her eyes and said the first words that popped into her head. "What the hell?" She really needed to talk to Sakura.

0000000000

**Please Review and Chaeck out the Challenges in Whitetigerwolf's forum.**


	9. Chapter 8

**Chapter Eight**

Karai pulled on the ninja outfit again, preparing for another night out. However this time, it was allowed. She was going out with Mistress Akimoto tonight to try and practice her meditation out in the noise of New York. After grabbing her Katana and sheathing it on her back, she turned and walked the Japanese theme walls, heading to the training area where Mistress Akimoto was waiting.

The violet eyed Mistress was waiting at the room, a welcoming smile on her lips. "Ah, Karai. Are you ready?"

"Yes Mistress," replied Karai.

"Then let us go," instructed Sakura and the pair ran onto the balcony and launch themselves of the tall building. Minutes later they arrived in a neighborhood about ten blocks away from the Skyscrapers. The area had a large roof area and Sakura directed Karai to the center. Karai slowly lowered herself into the lotus position. "I leave you here alone because I have places to be. I'll be back in a hour," said Sakura. As she left Karai's sight, she failed to notice group of ninjas that were heading straight to the roof where Karai was.

**00000000**

**Meanwhile, Elsewhere.**

"Yahoo!" yelled a humanoid turtle with the orange mask over his eyes and two sets of nunchakus as he ran along the roof with his three brothers, each of them with blue, purple and red masks over their eyes.

"Shut up Mikey," said the one with the blue mask.

"Chill Leo. Enjoy the air," responded Michelangelo, the one with the orange mask.

"I'm siding with Leo this time Mikey. We need to keep quiet or people will see us," said the purple masked, Donatello.

"Come on bro, why?" asked Mikey.

"You know what happens if people see us," said Leo. In the background, Raph was heading over to the edge to look over at the city lights.

"Yeah. They go 'ARGH! Big scary monster! Save me', right?" Mikey said, much to the annoyance of his brothers. It was then that Raph noticed a familiar sight on a nearby roof.

"Hey Leo, look who it is," said Raph, pointing down onto one of the buildings. Leo looked where he was pointing and saw the girl they saw the other night. However that was not what drew Leo's eye, it was a group of twenty odd ninjas heading towards her. Leo and Raph watched as the leader drew his sword and launched himself at the girl. Leo did the only thing he could do. He yelled at the girl, "Watch out!"

**000000**

Karai's eyes snapped open at the yell to see the attacker leaping towards her. Her pure instincts took over and she rolled backwards, narrowly miss being hit by the blade. She quickly responded by punching the leader in the jaw, sending leader flying backwards. Karai then took in her surroundings. The group of assassins surrounded her, their black uniforms giving away no brands or signs that show off their clan.

"Who are you?" asked Karai, drawing her katana as she spoke.

When no answer came, Karai raised her katana into the prepared position that Saki had taught her when a voice came from her right. "Um. Is this a bad time?" Karai glanced to her right to see a humanoid turtle with a orange mask. At that moment, three other turtles dropped down beside him. Two of them she had seen before a few months before. All of the turtles had their weapons drawn.

The group of masked ninja's hesitated, for but a moment, before they resumed their attack.

"Need any help?" the turtle she recognized as Raphael asked, as he knocked one of the ninja's out with one of his sai.

Karai smirked, blocking another katana with hers, and responded, "You gonna fight like a girl this time?"

Raphael smirked, but didn't respond as he ducked a kick from one of the ninjas, only to strike them in the gut with the butt of his weapon. It was only as he caught a blade in the fork of his sai that he responded, "No." He punched the owner of the blade in the face, knocking him out. "I'm gonna fight like a turtle."

"What's this about Raph fighting like a girl?" the orange masked turtle asked, pausing momentarily. Long enough to be distracted long enough for one on the ninjas to strike him in the back. He quickly spun around and knocked the ninja out with his nunchaku.

Leo caught the blade of one ninja on the x formed by his crossed blades. "Pay attention Mikey!" he admonished, before continuing to battle his opponent

The purple masked turtle took out one opponent by slamming his bo staff into the side of the mans hand, and another by bringing back hard and ramming another in the gut, only to smack him alongside the head with another blow. "I'd like to hear this myself."

"Guys," Karai said, sidestepping and blocking another katana with her own, "less talking." She knocked her opponent out as she smashed the butt of her katana into her opponents face. She head the distinctive sound of bone breaking as it made contact. "More fighting." She took on another opponent.

Karai's new opponent was more skilled than her previous, and stronger. In one strike, he knocked Katana out of her hand, leaving her weaponless. Without a weapon, she was forced to dance around the other ninja's blade. The ninja kept Karai at a distance, preventing her from getting inside the blade to attack him. Snarling in frustration, Karai rolled away, towards her own sword. She brought it up just in time to block a killing blow aimed at her throat.

Pushing the other blade aside, Karai tried to make use of the opening, only for the ninja to duck.

Karai took the opportunity to go on the offensive. Pushing her magic into her limbs, something Saki had yet allowed her to do in training, Karai's movements speed up and the strength of her blows increased. Her opponent was forced to defend as blows no child, let alone adult, should be able to deal out hammered his blade.

Neither noticed that the other ninja's were out cold, and that the turtles were watching them.

"Should we help her?" Donatello asked, somewhat awed at the skill the girl was displaying.

Leo shook his head. "No, we'd just get in her way." He watched as Karai's leg swept under her opponents, causing him to fall on his back. He rolled out of the way just as Karai's blade impacted where his head had been mere moments before. But the force of the impact shattered Karai's sword.

The turtles watched as, without second thought, Karai threw away the broken blade she held, and attacked the ninja before he could bring his guard up. Knocking the other blade aside, Karai grasped the man's wrist and twisted his sword out of his hand. Moments later, the ninja's own blade was at his throat as Karai stood behind him.

"Man, she's good!" Mikey said.

Karai smirked, but ignored the turtles. With her free hand, she ripped the mask off of her opponent, revealing a young Japanese man with a scar running over his left eye and a goatee. "Who sent you?" she demanded.

The man remained silent.

Switching to Japanese Karai asked again, "_Who sent you?"_

When the man still didn't speak, Karai pressed the blade deeper into his throat, drawing blood.

"_Do you know who I am?"_ she asked.

"_Yes_," the man said in English. "_I know who you are._"

"_So you know how to speak. Why did you attack me?_"

The man smirked. "_Because my master instructed me to._"

"_And who is your master?_"

The man didn't answer.

"_Tell me the name of your master, or so help me, I will cut of your head,_" Karai threatened.

"_Death does not frighten me,_" the man said smugly.

Karai growled. But instead of doing as she threatened, she removed the blade and struck him with the butt of her handle, knocking him out.

Sighing as the man slumped to the rooftop, Karai turned towards the four turtles. Raising an eyebrow, which the turtles couldn't see due to her hood, "Are you going to introduce me," she asked Leonardo and Raphael.

Leo smiled. "We never got you your name."

"Because I have yet to give it. As you can see," she gestured to the unconscious ninja's around them, "I, or rather my master, has enemies. I still don't know how these guys knew who I was unless..." Her eyes widened under her hood. "Leave, NOW!"

"What?" Raph asked. "I don't know if you noticed but we did just save your life."

"And I'm grateful, truly," Karai said. "But now is not the time. You must leave now, and I'm sorry but I can't explain."

"Can we at least have your name?" Leo asked.

The girl hesitated before responding. "If I tell you, will you go?"

"Yes," Leo affirmed.

The girl sighed. "My name is Karai. Now go, please."

0000000000

Karai waited until the turtles were gone. Pulling back a glove, she looked at her watch. She still had twenty minutes until Sakura returned. Going back to them man she had knocked out, Karai ripped the unconscious man's sleeve off.

Revealing the symbol of the Foot Clan tattooed upon his shoulder

00000000000

**Please Review and check out the Challenges in Whitetigerwolf's forum**


	10. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

Akimoto Sakura stood in front of Saki, she had just finished the explanation of what had happened this past night.

"Twenty of my own men, attacked my daughter?" Saki asked for clarification, his eyes blazing.

Sakura bowed her head. "It would appear so."

"Were they acting independently?"

"No."

Saki stood from his position and stepped down. He made his way over to an ornate cabinet. "Take one to interrogation, I will be there momentarily," he instructed.

Sakura sucked in a breath. "And if they won't talk?"

"Eventually, one will," Saki said. "And if not, then I am at least short twenty traitors. Now go."

Sakura nodded and left the room to do as her master commanded.

Once she was gone, Saki opened the cabinet, revealing his armor. A samurai style helmet with a trident shaped decoration, a metal mask that would cover his face, pauldrons, boots, and gauntlets decorated with small, but razor sharp blades, a chest and back plate, and a glove for his right hand, armed with long, razor sharp blade were revealed. It was the armor of the Shredder, and only the leader of the Foot was allowed to wear it.

If his own men wanted to overthrow him, and attack his daughter, he would show them just who they were dealing with.

And hell would be a mercy when he was done with them.

0000000000

Karai was meditating.

The one fact she had kept from her father and Sakura was the involvement of the turtles. She had no idea how her father would react if he found out about them. She had no delusions about her father, he was a criminal, and so was she. And he father would look for what he could gain from the turtles, dead or alive, and she had no idea which he would see most valuable.

And so she meditated, as she hadn't had much of a chance earlier due to the attack.

After her first, confusing vision, she had confided what she saw to Sakura. Her teacher had been shocked, and Karai had learned that she was one of a small percentage of magical kind with multiple animagus forms. Karai had had several other visions, but she still didn't know what she was.

Taking a deep breath, she put herself into the familiar meditative trance. After three hours of meditation, she was pulled into another trance.

_Gray fog surrounded her. Karai was herself, not an animal. She was able to hold her hand in front of her to confirm this, for the first time, she was able to control herself in the vision. She began walking forward, looking, searching for that which was her. As she made her way through the fog, a screech sounded behind her. Turning around, Karai ducked as a large bird swooped at her head, in the process she tripped and fell backwards over what appeared to be a rock. Looking at what she tripped over, she saw a large turtle of some kind, moments later, a bird, a hawk of some kind, perched on it's shell. Both gazed at her, and Karai knew they were her._

Karai opened her eyes and smiled. She knew what animal, or animals she was now. She just had to identify them.

Quickly standing from her position, she rushed to the computer in her room. Turning it on, Karai clicked on the link to the internet and began her search.

0000000000

The Shredder stepped out of the interrogation chamber. He had been forced to go through eight of the twenty ninja's before he got an answer. Sakura was waiting for him outside.

"Dispose of the rest of the traitors," he instructed. "And have my jet prepared to take me and ten of our elite and two mystics to Japan."

"Japan?" Sakura questioned. "Tatsu?"

Shredder nodded. "It seems that the old man feels that he should be the one to lead the Foot. His intent was to kidnap Karai in the hopes that I would surrender control of the Foot for her safe return. He will pay for his transgressions."

As Shredder began to walk away Sakura asked, "Would have, surrender control to ensure Karai's safety?"

The Shredder didn't answer, but as he turned to leave, he was stopped by a shout. "Master Shredder. Mistress Akimoto."

The pair turned to their blonde spy that was into the heart of MFBI. "Miss Smith. I hope you have a good reason to be here," started off Sakura as Lottie bowed in a sign of respect.

"The best Mistress," replied Lottie. Lottie was dressed in the foot's uniform and a katana attached to her back. "I found Sirius Black."

"Where?" asked the Shredder.

"I don't know where he is staying, but he came to see me because of my position at the MFBI Master. I'd get in touch with him and meet him again," said Lottie. "He wants to get his goddaughter back sir."

"Out of the question, I've wasted too much time and money on her and the fact she is my adopted daughter," said the Shredder.

"Then what do you want me to do Master?" asked Lottie.

"Sakura, you are to go with Miss Smith and see Black. Tell him what he wants to know and make him an offer," instructed the Shredder, making a quick decision.

"And what offer will that be?" asked Sakura.

"Tell him I will offer a place where he can hide and have access to his goddaughter once a week. In return, I want him to help make Karai's name legal in the magical world,"the Shredder replied.

"And if he fails to accept?" inquired Sakura.

"I've got some evidence that will persuade him otherwise mistress," offered Lottie.

Inside the shell of armor, the Shredder began to smile as the plans for the adoption of his daughter Karai began to take place along with pleasant feelings of revenge against the traitor Tatsu and how his final minutes of his life will be suffered at the hands of the Shredder.

0000000000

**Please Review and Check out the Challenges in Whitetigerwolfs's Forum**


	11. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

The two remaining marauders waited at the pub table at the cracked wand reading the wizarding paper which reported the reliable and true facts unlike its British counterpart. Remus kept a firm eye on the door whilst Sirius watched the fireplace. That way, they wouldn't be attacked by anyone by surprise.

Remus watched as the door opened and two people walked into the room. One was Lottie who was dressed in a skin tight outfit with a blade attached to her back whilst the other was clearly older and had violet eyes.

"Remus?" called Lottie. The old werewolf walked over to the two women, with Sirius hiding from the two women in the high-backed booth behind him. Sirius pulled out his wand and listened to the three people talking, ready to come to the rescue.

"Lottie? Who's this?" asked Remus.

"Remus. This is my mistress Akimoto Sakura who is the current carer of Oroku Karai," Lottie said with a small smile.

"Oroku Karai? You mean Harley?" asked Remus with wide eyes.

"That is correct Mr Lupin," said Sakura. "But it's not you I need to talk to. It's Black I need to talk to, and I'm sure he's around here." At this Sirius exited the booth and walked over the trio.

"I'm here," he said and Sakura smirked with satisfaction.

"Good." She whispered as two ninjas appeared behind Sirius and Remus and pressed two cloths against the pair of British's wizards. The chloroform in the two cloths quickly effected Sirius and Remus and the pair fell to the floor, knocked out. "Pick them up and bring them back to HQ. Put them in the same room and take their wands."

The two ninja's nodded and picked up the limp bodies as Sakura along with Lottie left.

000000000000000

**Two Months Later**

The four turtles stood on the roof of a tall skyscraper, watching the streets again for Karai to appear again. They had been searching for her ever since the night they helped her against the other ninjas. Currently, they had been waiting for the last few hours and the light of dawn appeared to be approaching. As the sky began to lighten under the morning sun, Don spoke. "Guys, she won't appear tonight."

Raph growled before standing up and following Don off the skyscraper back to the lair. Mikey waited for Leo to make his move, but Leo muttered, "Go back to the lair Mikey, I'd give her another ten minutes."

"Suit ya self. Just get back before Sensei wakes up for the morning news and training," Mikey said before he followed the other two. Leo sighed and resumed his watch of the city below. This carried on for another five minutes before Leo felt the cold steel of a blade behind him. He reacted quickly by turning to stare into bright emerald eyes.

"Morning." Said Karai as she sat down next to Leo.

"Hi," replied Leo, unsure what to do in the first time of his life. Karai smiled gently at the morning sun as it broke over water that surrounded the islands of New York. The stature of Liberty began to glow and the city slowly awoke. Cars started to fill the streets for the visiting tourists.

"I never have seen this before." She whispered to Leo. "Ever since I came here, I never had a chance to rest until now."

"Why?" asked Leo, hoping to gain more information about Karai.

"I had an abusive family until I was six. I ran away from them and was on the streets for a few weeks before I met my master. He's in Japan to deal with the rebels," Karai explained.

"Rebels? You mean the ones who attacked you the other night?" inquired Leo.

"Yes," confirmed Karai. "Thanks for your help by the way."

"No problem, glad to help," the turtle said. "How did you move so fast?

"Magic," whispered Karai with a small smirk as she stood up again along with Leo.

Leo smiled. "No, seriously, you were dealing out blows that nobody your age should be able to do," he said as Karai walked over to the other side of the skyscraper and looked down. She then turned to face Leo again.

"I told you, didn't I? It was magic," she said with a smirk, her mouth and eyes the only things visible underneath her hood, before falling backwards off the building with a laugh of happiness. Leo ran over to the other side of the building to see where she went, but it was like she had disappeared. Apart from a flying hawk, there was nothing to be seen.

"What the shell?" muttered Leo before he ran off back to the lair.

0000000000

"How as the flight Phoenix?" Sirius asked as he watched Harley, no...Karai, land on the roof of the tower.

The two month's since he and Remus had been 'brought' to see Karai had been interesting to say the least. He had yet to meet Oroku Saki, as the man had yet to return from Japan, but Sakura had allowed him and Remus to spend time with Karai.

His goddaughter was at the same time, different and remarkably similar to her parents. Like Lily, Karai was highly intelligent and tended to pick things up quickly. Her fighting spirit and determination was remarkably like James. Like both of them, she was also remarkably loyal. But she was also distrustful. It had taken hours upon hours of spending time with her, helping her achieve the animagus transformation, while Sakura went on to begin teaching her occlumency, to gain her trust.

Of course he and Remus were virtual prisoners in the tower, but he really didn't mind. He bedroom here, which was rather extravagant and comfortable, was ten times better than Azkaban anyway, not to mention that he was finally able to uphold his promise to James and Lilly to watch over their daughter. Remus also seemed to like it, again his lodgeings were better than his old home in England. And another room had been reinforced to allow him to change safely into a werewolf without harming anyone.

While Sirius had helped the girl change into her animal forms, both of them despite Sakura's remark about the turtle being seemingly useless due to it's slowness on land and lack of size (it seemed important to Karai to become a turtle, for reason's she hadn't explained), Remus had taken to teaching her strategy. It was subtle, and he began by teaching her to play checkers, then chess, than the muggle game Risk. Recently, he had got his hands on a muggle computer and began to play a muggle games called Starcraft and Age of Empires with Karai. Occasionally he'd wrangle Sirius into joining them, but the pure-blooded wizard who had spent almost half his life in wizard prison had no idea how to work the dang computer and often lost quickly. Remus also gave her books such as _The Art of War _by Sun Tzu, _War As I Knew It_ by George S. Patton Jr., and various others. And Remus didn't just give her books on military strategy, but also business strategy.

Of course the relationship the two Marauders had with Sakura and Lottie was a little tense, being dosed with proformas and kidnapped tended to do in general they got along.

He and Remus had even given Karai a Marauder name once she accomplished both transformations, Phoenix, after the mythical hō-ō, also known as the Fenghuang, August Rooster, or Chinese Phoenix. Originally it had been depicted as a bird with the back of a tortoise, so they thought it was fitting. Of course the bird also originally had the tail of a fish, but they ignored that.

"The flight was fun," Karai said with a grin. "It's a rush, especially since it was my first time."

Sirius chuckled and put his hand on the girls shoulder. "Lilly and James would be proud of you," he said sadly, though with a smile. "To become an animagus at such a young age is truly an accomplishment."

Karai smiled, then looked down sadly. "You don't think they'd be mad, about me changing my name, do you?"

Sirius smiled as he knelt down in front of the girl. "I think your parents would be happy that you're happy, and proud of you no matter what you name is."

"You know, it's funny," Karai said, turning away and looking out at the still rising son. "Growing up, my Aunt and Uncle also told me my parents were lazy drunks. Back then, I really didn't care about them, I vowed to myself I'd never be like them. Then I found out that, not only were they a witch and wizard, but the exact opposite of what Petunia and Vernon said, even to the point that they gave their lives in an effort to protect mine. Now all I want to do is grow into a woman they would be proud of."

She turned to face Sirius and he could see the tears on her cheeks. "It's silly isn't it?"

Sirius embraced his goddaughter in a hug. "No, Prongslet. Never think it's silly. If anything, it's one of the best ways you can honor them, and yourself."

0000000000

**Meanwhile in Japan**

Oroku Saki growled as another building burned behind him. It had been two months since he had come to Japan to deal with Tatsu, and the bald bastard was proving to be incredibly slippery. It appeared that word had reached him of his teams failure to catch Karai, and he had gone underground almost immediately, taken those loyal to him along with him.

Sure, the Shredder and his men had found a few cells of the traitors, but none so far had counted Tatsu among them. And Saki was growing frustrated. But he dare not leave Japan until he found Tatsu, else he could attempt to attack him again. As long as Tatsu was on the run, he posed no threat, not really.

Clenching his fist, he lead his men away from the inferno to begin the search once more.

0000000000

**Back in New York**

Sakura felt herself awake, but she didn't open her eyes, she was quite comfortable in the bed she was, not to mention that she had a terrible headache from her hangover. She didn't even remember why she was drinking last night. Sighing, she cuddled up to the man embracing her. Wait a minute?

Sakura's eyes snapped open and she gazed at the man she was cuddled up to and realized two important facts, he was naked, she was naked, and his member was buried inside her.

She was in a bed, and apparently had had drunken sex, and if the ache in her nether regions was any indication, very good sex, with one Remus John Lupin. A man that she was virtually holding prisoner in the tower.

She quickly racked her brain trying to figure out why she had drunk so much last night to end up in a position. Then she remembered. It was a celebration of Karai finally changing into her animal form. Sirius, Remus, Lottie, and she had broken out the sake, while Karai drank Pepsi, a rare treat for the girl whom Saki typically only allowed to drink water and tea.

This complicated things.

0000000000

**Please Review and Check Out Whitetigerwolf's Challenges in his Forum.**


	12. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

Sakura slowly took in her surrounding and was thankful to the sheet that covered her lower half of her body. As she slowly eased Remus' member out of her, She whimpered as a liquid ran down her inner thigh. She then pulled the sheets around her naked form and saw her clothes from last night scattered all over the floor.

As she bent down to pick up her thong from last night, a scream erupted from somewhere in the tower "SIRIUS!" This caused Sakura to quickly get dressed as Remus let out a painful groan and open his eyes.

"Hey Sakura," he muttered before closing his eyes again. Seconds later, his eyes were open again in fear."Did we?" he slowly asked.

"We did," muttered Sakura with a frown.

"Protection?" he asked, and Sakura shook her head. "Holy crap," said Remus, putting his head in his hands. At that moment, Sirius came running into the room, dressed in only boxers with Lottie just on his heels. Remus yelped and quickly got a towel from a nearby bathroom.

Lottie had the appearance of after sex because of how much skin she was showing and she was ranting away in Japanese as she tried to cover up as much skin as possible in her silk bath robe. _"If I end up pregnant from you Sirius, you two faced horny bastard. I'm going to tear off your balls by hand."_

"Listen, Lottie. I know you're mad, but I don't understand a word you were just said," said Sirius, who was hiding behind Remus.

"I can't believe I fell for it again," muttered Lottie, causing Remus to look at Sirius.

"Please tell me you didn't," Remus groaned. Sirius opened his mouth to speak, but Lottie got there first.

"Yes, he did. In both his human body and dog body," Lottie growled out.

"Technically, you asked for the dog if I remember right," Sirius reminded the woman.

"I was drunk!" yelled Lottie.

Sirius yelled right back, "Then don't get drunk then!"

"What's going on?" asked Karai who had just appeared at the door and that caused all four sets of eyes to turn to her. "Lottie, why are you mad at Sirius? You are engaged right?"

"What?" yelled Lottie and Sirius. Lottie quickly looked at her hands and screamed again as she saw a ring was covered on with three diamonds. The center one had a slight pink trace in it whilst the outer diamonds were pure white.

"I proposed? To that?" yelled Sirius.

"Shut up Black. Do you think I want this ring on me? Take it off now," shouted Lottie, her eyes narrowing in anger.

"I can't," Sirius whispered, his face had turned pale.

"Why not?" snarled Lottie.

"Because if a Black proposes to someone and they accept it, it then creates a legal contract between the two people," Sirius explained, in a seemingly detached and shocked voice.

"And if gets broken?" Lottie snapped out in question.

"Death?" muttered Sirius, and that caused Lottie to start to rant in Japanese again.

"_Two faced bastard. I'm going to tear off your dick and feed it to some dogs. After that, I'm going to turn you into a girl and force you to marry a gangster who will rape you along with his gang for the rest of your fucking life"_ she yelled out.

Karai walked over to Sirius and, with a slight grin on her face, whispered, "Uncle Padfoot, I think you should run." Sirius nodded and ran away to be quickly followed by Lottie who was still screaming in Japanese.

Karai then turned to Sakura and asked, "Is training still on today?"

Sakura was deep in thought before saying "Yes. Do your warm ups and then I'd join you for today."

Karai bowed in respect before running off for the training. As she left, Sakura turned to Remus. "This stays between us," she commanded.

"Of course," Remus assured her. Sakura nodded before exiting the room to head off to bathroom to clean herself up after the night before.

00000000000

Saki snarled from under the helmet as he pushed his way through the groups of fighting men. He had found Tatsu hiding in one of the abandon warehouses thanks to a informative torture session of one of his soldiers. Using his glove blades to stab the two ninjas that stood in his way, the shredder walked through the defenses and approached the traitor. The bald man was desperately trying to find a way out of the building.

"_Tatsu, don't run from me!"_ yelled Saki as he picked up a dead body and hurled it towards Tatsu who fell under the body's weight. The bald man quickly freed himself and turned to face the Shredder.

"_My master, Is something wrong? I only do as you command,"_ Tatsu simpered.

"Y_ou've sent assassins after my daughter. Does that sound like a loyal servant to you?," r_oared Saki and he lifted the traitor up by his shirt and threw him against the wall. "_I'd teach you respect before you die Tatsu. Sword!"_ order the Shredder. One of his warriors came up and handed him a Katana. Taking the blade in his hand whilst another two ninja's pulled off Tatsu's shirt. The man's fat belly fell into view and Shredder pointed the blade to the right side of Tatsu's chest before cutting into the fat skin. Tatsu scream with agony as Saki twisted the blade around his front, craving the foot symbol into his front.

"_Master. Please. Forgive me." _Screamed Tatsu.

"_I'm not your master. I'm your worst nightmare." _Saki whispered before raising the blade up into the air.

"_Don't! Please. I'll do any-"_ shouted Tatsu before the silver blade came down.

0000000000

Karai was going through one of her more complicated katas when Sakura entered the training room.

Smirking, the seven, almost eight, year old asked, "How was it?"

Sakura stopped dead at the question. "How was what?" she asked wide-eyed.

"I think that you've forgotten that before father took me in, I lived with a prostitute," the young girl explained. "Cherry may have tried to shield me from her line of work, but I still picked up on things. One of those things was the after sex look, which, despite covering yourself, you were unable to hide in time this morning. Besides, you were all too drunk to send me to bed last night. You and Remus were virtually stuck together at the lips when I finally went to bed. Sirius and Lottie had already disappeared at that point if it's any consolation."

Sakura rubbed her forehead with two fingers. "It's not," she sighed. "Though I suppose you get points for your observational skills. Anyway, you need to train so but down that sword and get over here, I need to test your progress in occlumency."

Karai frowned. "I thought you told me that with this particular style of occlumency, anyone who attacked my shields would be in for major pain. How are you going to test me?"

Sakura smiled. "I'm not." The older woman held up a small orb. It was about the size of a golf-ball, and appeared to be made entirely our of glass, with a smaller blue core at it's center. "This is. My master taught me the same style to defend my mind. He was unable to test my defenses himself, for fear of death..."

"Death, I thought you just said pain?" Karai intercepted.

Sakura gave Karai a glare that was a silent reprimand for the young girl interrupting her, but answered the question anyway. "You are still young. Remember that when I was learning these arts I had passed my magical maturity. As you grow, and your magical power increases, eventually anyone who attacks your mind will face the risk of death. And while you are magically powerful for your age, your magic has yet to mature enough that it would kill an attacker. Though with the growth you have experienced since you came here, I predict that you will be able to kill an attacker once you begin formal magical schooling, and almost defiantly once you've reached your magical maturity. Now don't interrupt me again, or you shall find yourself doing exercises until you collapse from exhaustion."

"Sorry Mistress," Karai apologized, using a formal tone for her sensei.

"You are forgiven," Sakura informed her. "Now as I was saying, He was unable to test my defenses, for fear of death, and so my master developed this device. It possesses the ability to attack you mind, it cant's draw out any information, but, should it succeed in penetrating your defenses, you will experience pain similar to being burnt by fire. The pain will last for but only a moment. It will gradually increase it's power until it breaks through, or reaches the peak of it's power. I have never known anyone to last that long. If you can keep it out for an hour, you will have adequate shielding, two hours and you will be able to keep all but the most powerful magicals out. The longest I've known anyone to last is two hours and fifteen minutes. You will sit with it until it breaks thru your too your mind. I will time you."

Sakura handed the orb to Karai and pulled a stopwatch out of her pocket. She activated both at the same time.

0000000000

**An Hour and Fifteen Minutes Later**

Karai screamed, and dropped the orb, as her body began to feel as though it erupted into flame. The pain lasted only a second, though it seemed as though it had gone on much longer.

"Not bad," Sakura said, checking the stopwatch. "Anyone who tries to enter your mind at this point would at the very least be in for a fight." She picked up the orb from the floor and returned it to her pocket. "Here," she pulled out a potion vial from her pocket and handed it to Karai. "This will help."

Karai gratefully drank down the potion, and almost instantly felt as though she hadn't just been standing in a raging inferno.

"You will have to continue working on occlumency on your own now," Sakura commented. "Though I will test you periodically for improvement. Now since you've mastered the animagus ability and occlumency, we can begin to work on something new."

"What?"

Sakura smiled evilly. "Wandless magic."

0000000000

Remus was enjoying his morning tea, he'd already had a hangover potion, as he read the New York Times. His breakfast, scrambled eggs, sausage, and toast with strawberry jam, was occasionally touched as he read through the paper.

It was only when Sirius entered the room, a bright red hand print on his face, that Remus looked up from the paper. "So did you and Lottie get everything sorted?"

Sirius winced. "Not exactly," he sighed as he slid into a chair across from his friend, and swiped a piece of bacon off of Remus' plate.

Remus scowled and pulled his plate out of Sirius reach. "Get your own food," he reprimanded. "And what do you mean, not exactly?"

"The Black Family magics give us six months to get married, or we're both dead," Sirius explained. "So far the only thing we've gotten resolved is that if Lottie can't find a way to get out of the engagement a day before the deadline, she'll marry me just so that she doesn't die.

Remus smiled, "I warned you back in school that your womanizing would get you trouble one day. You never listened."

"Dammit Remus, I've changed," Sirius almost yelled. "Six years in Hell on Earth made sure of it. Hell, if Lottie hadn't been part of our kidnapping I'd be over the moon at the prospect of marrying her. She's hot, and back in school, she was only girl I spent more than one night at a time with!" He sighed sadly, "I remember how happy James was with Lily, and though I didn't appreciate it at the time, now I'd give almost anything to have what they had."

"Almost anything?" Remus asked, raising an eyebrow.

Sirius smiled. "Everything, but Karai. I abandoned my duty to her for vengeance. I won't do that again now that we've found her, not even for love." He eyed Remus. "What about you and Sakura?" Sirius asked, just as Remus was taking a sip on his tea.

The werewolf almost choked as he gulped his tea down. "What about me and Sakura?"

"I may have been too hungover, and scared for my life, earlier to notice, but now, you were in her room, in her bed, naked from the waist up." Sirius smirked. "You two had your own dirty fun last night, didn't you?"

Remus huffed and went back to his paper. "I won't even comment Black. And if you keep up this line of questioning, I'm sure I can tell Lottie that if you can't reproduce the marriage is off."

Sirius' eyes widened. "You wouldn't?"

Remus smiled and Sirius groaned.

"You would, wouldn't you?"

"Most definitely," Remus answered.

0000000000

Raphael was sitting on a rooftop, overlooking the city. He loved his brothers, but he needed time away from them, especially Mikey. The orange-masked turtle hadn't stopped asking him and Leo questions about Karai and he needed some space.

The fact that had gotten to talk to the girl alone also irked him.

"You seem cheerful tonight," a sarcastic voice said from the side.

Raph turned to see Karai standing on the edge of the building. Her hood firmly in place ensuring that he could only see her green eyes and mouth. He smiled, "Just having some problems with my brothers. It's no big deal. He patted the spot beside him. "Why don't you come have a seat."

"And interrupt your brooding," Karai asked, a smirk on her lips. She smiled and walked forward. "I know, how would you like to spar?"

Raph's eyes widened, he remembered only to well how their last spar had ended, as well as her fight with the other ninjas.

Seeing the turtles hesitation, Karai drew her katana and said, "Or are you afraid that you can't fight as good as a girl yet?"

Raph smiled and stood up, drawing his sai's. "You won't beat me this time," he said confidently.

"Confidence is a weakness," Karai said, right before she launched herself at the turtle.

Karai's blade met Raph's sai with enough force to send the young turtle to his knee as he blocked. She then jumped over him, hoping to catch him on a back thrust, only for Raph to roll out of the way. Raph caught the blade on one sai and twisted it out of the girls grip, but before he could take advantage of the situation, Karai managed to knock both of his sai's from his hands, leaving them both weaponless.

Raph smirked. Now this was a fight! And with his shell, he had the advantage. "Your gonna lose now," he boasted.

Karai didn't answer as she began at attack of jabs and kicks.

Raph was able to dodge them and jumped over Karai, and kicked her in the back. And while Karai went forward into a rolling fall, Ralph winced as he foot erupted in pain, Pain that had only ever occurred when he hit one of his brother's shells as they were sparring.

Karai turned and resumed her assault on him, and Ralph was shocked when, instead of dainty human hands flying at him, it was dark green, three fingered hands remarkably similar to his own and his his brothers that were flying at him. It distracted him long enough for Karai to swipe his legs out from under him and pin his arms over his head as she straddled his chest. Her one free arm was at his throat. "Looks like I win again,'' she said.

As Raph looked up at her face, he was shocked to see that, were her mouth was usually shown under the hood, a slightly more pointed break than his own or his brothers, was smiling down at him.

"You're a turtle!" Raph accused.

"No," Karai said as she got off of him. "I'm not. Feeling better?"

Raph looked at her again and she appeared to be human again. "Yeah I am. But what the shell was that?"

Karai smirked, before walking over to the edge of the roof. "Magic," she said, looking back at him. Without another word she jumped off the roof.

Raph ran to the edge, and tried to search for her. But all he saw was a hawk flying away.

He groaned. "Great. I've got a crush on Houdini's daughter."

0000000000

**Please Review and Check out Whitetigerwolf's Challenges, Link on his profile.**


	13. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12**

Akimoto Sakura was sitting in her office, going over the various list of things she had to do, both normally and in Saki's absence. She was going over the figures for the legitimate part of Saki's business when the phone rang. She picked it up answering, "Akimoto."

"_Sakura,"_ the voice of her master spoke. _"I have found and taken care of Tatsu. Unfortunately, I must remain here for a few more months to root out any of his sympathizers and to re-affirm control over the Foot here in Japan."_

"I understand," Sakura acknowledged. "Do you want Karai to join you?"

"_No. Though I will return briefly for her birthday. Now, what news for me?"_

"We have Lord Black, and his friend Remus Lupin here at the tower Master," Sakura told him. "He agreed to the name change and so now Karai is legally Oroku Karai, though the name Harley Potter will still have power over her as it was her original name. He and Mr. Lupin have helped aid in Karai's training, I believe you will be pleased with her progress. I would like to extend the chance to them to become Foot with your permission."

Saki was silent on the other end of the line for a few moments. _"Why?"_

"Lord Black has proposed to Charlotte Smith, our contact in the MFBI and my right hand, and both he and Remus are loyal to Karai, and Karai alone," Sakura explained. "Through her, we have their loyalty already."

"_Very well. Have them give their oaths to the girl. What other news is there?"_

Sakura went on to explain the major events and details of Saki's business and the branch of the Foot he normally held direct control over. It took almost two hours to explain everything that had happened in Saki's absence.

"_You are doing well," _Saki said after Sakura finished her explanation. "_Until I return, you will remain in charge of our American branch. I expect weekly updates or I will be most displeased."_

"I understand Master."

0000000000

Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore was worried.

Harley Potter's name had vanished completely from the Hogwarts register, which meant one of two things. Either Harley was dead, in which case he would have to come up with a new plan to bring about Voldemort's ultimate demise, or Harley had been enrolled at another school, completely legally, which was something that would not do. Harley had to attend Hogwarts, she had to be close enough for him to control.

This was not good. As long as Harley's name had been in the register, he would have been able to find her come her eleventh birthday. Now that her name had disappeared, he would need to come up with a new way to find her.

This would take some thought.

0000000000

John Donovan smiled as he looked at the updated register. Oroku Karai had finally appeared in the pages.

He chuckled and looked over at the red haired kneazle, Clint (named after Donovan's favorite muggle actor, Clint Eastwood), that was his familiar. "This will get under Dumbledore's hide for sure."

It wasn't a well known fact, but John Donovan hated Albus Dumbledore. Dumbledore believed himself all-knowing and all-powerful. He also believed that, as Hogwarts was under his direct leadership, all of the other schools in the world were inferior. And due to Salem's youth, Dumbledore had an even lower opinion of the Salem institute than the other magical schools. It didn't help that despite his "pro-muggleborn" stance, Dumbledore firmly believed in the superiority of magic and believed that any school that taught a muggle subject other than muggle-studies, which was a joke in Donovan's mind, was sub-par.

The two headmaster's had clashed on numerous occasions.

It felt good to get one over the old man.

Clint meowed his agreement as he felt Donovan's emotions.

0000000000

**Days Later**

Sakura had a problem. Well, two problems.

The first problem was the engagement of her right hand man or woman. Lottie was a valuable part of her organization and she was deep into the heart of the MFBI. Lottie was key in making sure that Saki's empire continued to appear legal and clean. And in one night of drunken night of saki and sex has changed the entire situation. The House of Black rules made the drunken proposal a legal document and it made sure the marriage took place. All of the Foot's magical lawyers have been over the marriage contract and it was one-hundred percent legal and binding.

And now this even bigger problem came onto her desk, literally. Every month, all of the foot members have to submit themselves for a full medical examination. Saki had introduced this practice due to the deaths of several members due to harmful diseases. Since then, Saki had made it compulsory.

And this is how she found out, on a sheet of paper that showed her results, in bold typed writing on the doctor's report. She knew that it was possible, however she had hoped not. Sakura hated the idea of abortion. She may have killed in the past; however she couldn't bring herself to kill a unborn, defenseless child. It was just too cruel for her.

She lifted the sheet of paper that contained the small notice. She could not believe it. Placing the sheet down, she picked up her phone and called Lottie up to her office. Minutes later, Lottie entered, her blond hair roughly pulled into a ponytail and black bags under her eyes.

"Sorry Mistress. It's been a busy time for me due to my MFBI work and the mess with Black," Lottie apologized, her voice a little bit hoarse.

"You're forgiven. I have a small problem I need your help on," said Sakura as she tried to stay calm and in control.

"Is it related to the foot?" Lottie asked.

"No. It's related to that night," Sakura informed the other woman. Lottie instantly paled a little.

"I know Mistress. I'm sorry for how events have turned out, but Black ha...," began Lottie, before Sakura cut her off.

"It's not about you or Black," she said, and Lottie quickly quieted.

"I don't understand Mistress," Lottie said.

"Understandable, as you missed me in that room in the morning. However, you weren't the only one to sleep with a marauder that night," Sakura stated, and Lottie's eyes widened comically. Sakura would have laughed if it wasn't for the situation that she was in.

"Mistress, you slept with Remus?" asked Lottie, stunned at this revelation.

"Yes. But that not the main problem. Have a look," Sakura said, as she nodded at the sheet of paper. Lottie took the paper in her hands and started to read again only for her eyes to widen in shock again.

"You're PREGNANT?" she screamed in surprise.

0000000000

**Please Review and Check Out The Challenges in Whitetigerwolf's Forum.**


	14. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13**

Saki settled back into the leather chair on his luxury plane, a glass of cold whiskey in his hands. The business in Japan was still not solved so the effect of minor rebellion were still not fully countered. However, tomorrow was Karai's birthday and he wanted to be there.

Saki was dressed in a business suit. The tie hung loosely around his neck and several reports were laid out on the table in front of him.

As the lights of the sleeping country below him increased and the plane began to drop down to the private runway that Saki brought years ago. The runway lights flew past Saki's window as the wheels of the plane connected with the ground and bounced two times before the pilot skilfully slowed the plane down to a stop.

Saki then stood up and walked to the door. His personal guard had opened the door and he walked down the stairs to see Sakura standing on the runway as his orders stated. The leader of the foot smiled at the sight before joining the Asian woman as they walked over to the black limo waiting for them.

"You've put on weight," commented Saki as he gave her the once over. "You need to work harder in training."

Sakura grimaced from behind his back before replying, "Yes Master."

The pair of ninja's climbed into the limo and they sped off. As Saki tied the tie, He asked, "So how have our guests been?"

"You mean Black and Lupin? They've been busy," said Sakura. "They helped Karai with her transformations and Black is getting married to Lottie."

"And how did that happened?" asked Saki, turning to look at Sakura.

"As a celebration for Karai's transformations, we had a same party where sake was involved. Once they were fully drunk, Black proposed and Lottie accepted it. However the black laws made the act legal so Lottie can't break it."

"And that's what you get from drinking sake. I trust you made sure Karai understands what happens if you drink. Use Lottie as a example," commanded Saki.

Sakura nodded whilst mentally saying, _"And be a hypocrite when I'm pregnant?"_

"And where is Karai? I thought she would be here to meet me?" asked Saki.

"She's out again flying in her hawk form. She seems to enjoy flying," replied Sakura. Saki nodded his approval as the limo sped along the wide road toward the heart of New York.

**In the airspace of New York**

Karai adjusted her wings to glide down, watching the nightlife below. She shifted her wings again as she flew through a cloud before entering a dive towards a skyscraper. She landed on top of the flag pole and saw four familiar faces along with a gray rat.

The giant rat appeared to be teaching the four turtles and he then separated them into pairs to try out fighting moves. The brothers always changed partners after every spar and Karai managed watch several minutes of hard combat between the turtles, yet the giant rat looked unhappy as the session went on. Karai could see why. The turtles always had a opening waiting to be exploited and Karai could clearly see them thanks to her training.

Spreading her wings, she launched herself off the skyscraper and plummeted towards the group. She flew over the turtles heads, causing them to look up at her as the bird settled before Splinter. The shocked turtles watched in disbelief as the hawk begin to shift its form and turn into a hooded human.

"Karai?" asked Leonardo as he saw the green eyes. Karai nodded and turned to the giant rat.

Karai, slipping into Japanese, said _"Honorable teacher. I request that I may test your students."_

Splinter eyes widen in surprise at the words of Japanese as he had learned their meaning through his human keeper and the TV shows. "As you wish." He said, motioning towards his sons. "My sons. Arm yourself and fight."

The turtles instantly lined up as Karai pulled out her blade. Using a piece of wandless magic, she created a silver mask to cover her facial features as Sakura told her in order to protect her identity. She quickly pulled it on before taking off her cloak, leaving her in her form fitting ninja outfit.

"Ready?" she whispered to the turtles. The turtles nodded in respect, each prepared for the fight. Karai went for the first attack; she leaped forward, her blade swinging toward Leo which was deflected by the blue masked turtle. This allowed the others to move into position to circle the young girl.

Mikey then started the next attack, using his nunchaku to try and strike Karai as the girl disappeared in mid air. "What the-?" he started before Karai reappeared behind him and struck him with the hilt of her sword, knocking him out. She tried the same trick again with Leo, but he was able catch the blade with his sword and twisting it out of Karai's hands. This caused Karai to take two steps back to avoid Leo's attacks. After that, Karai raised the palm of her left hand and sent a stunner from close range, giving Leo no time to avoid the ball of red light.

Raph and Don stood side to side as Karai picked up the two Katanas from Leo's loose grip. "Afraid yet?" Karai taunted, causing Raph and Don to attack. Don attempting to strike the upper body with Raph stabbing towards the lower. Using her magic to her limbs, she dodge both attacks before cutting through Don's bo staff. Weapon less, Don was quickly finished by several punches to several weak spots before Karai turned to Raph.

"Bring it on Houdini" taunted Raph. Karai's eyes narrowed in response before she moved again. She was so fast that Raph had no time to react. Karai's knee struck between the legs, causing Raph to double over. Karai quickly rolled over Raph's back before she kicked out with her left leg into the back of Raph's shell, sending him onto the pile of moaning turtles.

The total fight time was two minutes. Splinter was watching with amusement as his sons got their shells handed to them. They'd been getting too confident in their abilities lately and this was the result.

His attention was drawn back to the small, but deadly girl. "Impressive," stated the mutant master.

"Seems like you got a lot of work to do with them." replied Karai.

"Maybe now they could master the art of listening and watching," Splinter said, a small smile appearing.

"I have to go," stated Karai as she pulled back on her hooded cloak.

"I expect nothing less. Now I just hope that they don't stay knocked out until dawn," said Splinter wishfully as Karai disappeared into the shadows.

0000000000

**Please Review. And Check out Whitetigerwolf's Challenges, link on his profile.**


	15. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14**

"Karai."

The young girl turned to Sakura, who was standing in the doorway of her bedroom. "Yes Mistress?"

"Your father is home," the older woman informed her. She smirked. "He would like to meet Sirius and Remus..."

0000000000

Karai smirked below her hood as she lead her godfather and Remus to Saki's audience chamber. This was not the homecoming of a father, instead it was the homecoming of the leader of the Foot Clan, and so she was dressed in her black ninja outfit and cloak.

Sirius and Remus, newly joined and low-ranked as they were in the clan, wore the simple outfits worn by the majority of the Foot's ninja's, minus the mask to cover their faces. The fact that the blades they carried were purely for show, as neither was yet proficient enough to wield them, wasn't lost on her.

Entering the audience chamber, Karai was unsurprised to see her father wearing the full Shredder armor. The magic of the helmet hid his face completely and made his eyes appear to be nothing more than red orbs of death and terror. She could almost feel the hesitation of the two men behind her as she promptly strode forward and bowed before him. They reluctantly followed her lead as she had instructed them too when they were taught the protocol of the clan.

"Master," she greeted, without raising her head to look at him. "It is good to see you home."

"Rise my daughter, and join me at my right hand," The Shredder commanded.

Karai did so, making sure to never raise her eyes to those of her father's and to stand a half-step behind him. As she took her place at his side, she noticed that Sakura stood to his left. Lottie stood at attention by the door.

The Shredder eyed the two men bowing before him. "Sirius Orion Black," he began, before turning his attention to the werewolf. "Remus John Lupin." He stepped down from the raised portion of the floor he, Karai, and Sakura stood upon. "The two of you have sworn yourselves to my heir, and through her to me. You have joined the great clan of the Foot. Do you realize what this means?"

"Yes Master," the men said at once, if reluctantly.

The Shredder nodded. "Very good. But be warned, betray this clan, and I assure you that you will wish you had never been conceived. Now Rise."

Sirius and Remus stood up from their bow to face the Shredder. Both were apparently wary of the armored man, which was understandable.

"Sakura," the Shredder called, not looking back at his second-in-command. "Any other news you wish to share?"

"I do not understand Master?" Sakura asked confused.

The Shredder turned to her. "Do not take me for a fool Sakura, that weight you put on is not fat. You may have the others fooled, but not me."

Sakura quickly looked down and swallowed. "I'm pregnant master."

Sirius and Remus were in shock as they heard Sakura say she was pregnant. Saki wasn't as it had been relatively easy for him to figure out, just as it had been for Karai. And of course, Lottie already knew.

Remus wanted to speak up, and ask the obvious question, but the directions of Karai kept him from speaking.

The Shredder asked it instead. "The father?"

"Mr. Lupin."

Sirius was looking back and forth between his friend and Sakura, his mouth open and closing wordlessly before he smacked Remus in the back of the head. "And you've been berating me for proposing drunk. At least I didn't knock Lottie up!" His eyes widened and he turned to face Lottie. "I didn't did I?"

Lottie didn't answer, instead she glared at him. Somewhat worried, the ex-prisoner turned back to the others to find that everyone, bar Remus, who was slightly spaced out, was glaring at him.

"I know my daughter informed you of proper protocol in my presence, Mr. Black," the Shredder began ominously. "I let you of with this warning to never let it happen again. Am I clear."

"Yes Master," Sirius said, realizing that he had just broken one of the rule Karai had explained to him.

The Shredder stared at Sirius for several moments, before turning to Karai. "I shall see you at dinner. Dismissed," he added as he walked back up to the raised portion of the floor. The group bowed to him before leaving.

Once outside the room, Sirius reached out to place his hand on Karai's shoulder, she jerked away and turned on him glaring. "Karai...," he began.

"Quiet Black," Karai said in a dangerously quiet voice. "You have dishonored me in the presence of my Master. Leave me alone." Before he could reply, Karai had disappeared down a hallway.

"I don't understand?" Sirius said. He turned to the others. "What did I do to dishonor her?"

Lottie sighed. "She was your instructor in protocol," she explained. "By making such a tremendous blunder, you told Saki that she was an unable teacher, that she was not worthy of the honor that came from teaching. Now come on, I believe they," she gestured over her shoulder, where Remus and Sakura were standing uncomfortably in silence, "need some time alone. And we have a wedding to plan."

"I thought you didn't want to marry me?" Sirius asked smugly as they walked away, though a bit subdued due to what he had unintentionally done to his goddaughter.

"And I still don't" Lottie smirked. "But if I have to get married, especially to you, it's going to be my way."

0000000000

"When were you going to tell me?" Remus asked, once he and Sakura were alone.

Sakura looked away, but kept her head up high. "I wasn't."

"Why not?" Remus demanded. "Don't I have a right to know?"

Sakura rounded on Remus. "You want to know why I wasn't going to tell you, fine! Over the past few months, ever since you came here, I've found myself attracted to you. I even hopped that maybe one day we could be together, maybe even married. But I didn't want to be seen as a responsibility. I don't want a relationship out of duty Remus, I want one of love. And by telling you about this baby, before we've even moved into a real relationship, means I will never know. If we get into a relationship, will be because you're attracted to me, because you love me, or will it be because my child is your child, because of your sense of responsibility, the one that sent you and Sirius here to New York to look for a child that isn't even yours?" And the end of her rant, tears were rolling down her cheeks.

"Sakura," Remus began. He smiled slightly and cupped her chin in his hand. "I wouldn't get into a relationship with you, or anyone, based on responsibility. In fact, if you never wanted to see me again, I would only ask to be included in our child's life. And...if you would like a relationship, I would be more than happy to get into one with you, with or without a child on the way."

Sakura smiled. "Thanks Remus. Just...Just give some time."

"I can do that," Remus assured him.

0000000000

"May I ask how my sons, whom I have forbidden from going to the surface without my permission, know the young girl who spared with them earlier?" Splinter asked sternly, though not unkindly.

The four turtles wouldn't meet their sensei's eyes.

Raph stepped forward. It is my fault Master," he addmitted. Several months ago, I went to the surface. Leo followed me, in an attempt to talk me into coming back to the sewers. We made a deal to spar, if I won, we wouldn't go back, and if he did, we would. That was the first time we met Karai. She handed my shell to me then."

Splinter's eyes narrowed. "This would be the reason you and Leonardo have been training so hard?"

"Yes Master," Leo admitted. "The next time we met her, the four of us had snuck out. She was attacked by a group of ninjas and we helped her. It was after this that she gave us her name, Karai."

Splinter's back was to his suns, to keep them from seeing his worried face. "A group of ninja's? And they were attacking Karai?"

"Yes," Don said. "She was good too, even when they disarmed her."

"Not to mention she was pretty shook up," Raph added.

Leo hesitated but spoke up. "It was, almost as if she knew them Master, or at least of them."

There was silence as Splinter digested this new information. He would need to see them, their fighting style and methods, to be completely sure, but if the Foot had come to America, there would be trouble on the horizon, especially if Oroku Sakai was still among their ranks. And if they were hunting the girl, she would be in danger, but not even his sons had stood against her, and they were his first priority.

"You are all confined to the lair," Splinter spoke. "You are not even to wander the sewers until I say otherwise, if any of you fail to obey, each of you shall be punished. Am I understood?"

"Yes Master," the turtles all said, albeit reluctantly.

Splinter nodded before going into his room to meditate, knowing he didn't need to worry about them defying him this time. They be willing to risk punishment when it was their own, but if all of them would be punished for the actions of one, Splinter knew his son's would not risk it. They had honor, and would put their brothers before themselves.

And for that Splinter was proud.

They had much training to do if the Foot had indeed come, and he needed to find the girl, Karai, and speak to her.

0000000000

**Please Review and Check Out Whitetigerwolf's Forum, Link on His Profile.**

**A/N (Whitetigerwolf) – This story is based off of one of my challenges. And out of 50 challenges so far, there are only 17 stories posted in response to them, 4 of which (I don't count this one since it's co-written) were written by me. I would really appreciate it if I could get more stories in response to them, even one-shots (as long as they fit the criteria). So please take a look at my challenges, and if you see one you think you can write, take a whack at it. I know I post the check out my challenges at the end of almost every chapter of all of my stories since I started them, but (as far as I can remember) this is my first appeal for stories to be written. Thank you for takeing the time to read this AN and Fighter54 and I's stories.**


	16. Chapter 15

**Chapter 15**

Lottie sighed as she knocked on the office door. "Come in," a voice said from the other side. Lottie opened the door to be met with the smiling face of Frank Tanner, Director of the MFBI, her "boss." Tanner's hair was pure white, and his face lined with age. The first director of the MFBI after it was reorganized from the American Department of Magical Law, he had known, and worked closely, with J. Edgar Hoover and the Muggle FBI since the founding of both.

"Agent Smith," Director Tanner greeted, looking up from his paper work. "What do you need?"

Lottie licked her lips, before placing a folder in front of him. "I have a request for asylum."

Tanner's eyes sharpened and he picked up the file. Fifteen minutes later, after looking through it, his eyes shot to Lottie. "This is Sirius Black we are talking about. The British won't be happy if we don't extradite him," he pointed out. "And the fiasco of Harley Potter's disappearance has just settled down."

"He's willing to testify under veritaserum that he's innocent," Lottie countered.

Tanner smiled. "I didn't say no Lottie. I just want you to understand that this...is not going to be the greatest thing for British-American relations. And don't think I missed the sentence you slipped in there about marriage. I expect an invitation at the very least."

Lottie groaned and Tanner smirked.

0000000000

"Sakura has informed me that your training is progressing well," Saki said, as he sat across from Karai sipping his tea.

"Yes father," Karai confirmed. "I have accomplished my animagus transformation, as well as my half transformation. I am also accomplished in occlumency and pushing my magic into my muscles to make myself faster and stronger. Mistress Sakura has had me start learning simple wandless and wordless spells. As of right now I can cast a stunning and summoning spell. Currently she has me trying to learn the fire spell."

Saki nodded his approval. "Very good. And your martial training?"

"Mistress Sakura has been working with me daily."

0000000000

The room was bland with a couple of posters showing methods of conception. Sakura scowled at these posters as she settled into the bed. Remus stood by the wall, a look of worry firmly on his face.

Sakura examined Remus and opened her mouth to ask a question, but she couldn't start because A distinguished looking wizard – about in his late thirties or early forties – entered the room and walked over to them with an easy smile on his kind features.

"Morning. My name is Dr White and I'd be your adviser for this pregnancy. Can I ask a few questions?" he asked.

"Go ahead," said Remus.

"When did the intercourse take place?" Dr White asked bluntly. Remus' eyes widen dramatically at the question whilst Sakura stared. White just looked at the pair before saying, "What? It's obvious that it's a one night stand here because you are not a couple yet."

"How can you tell that?" asked Remus.

"One, There is no ring to show any relationship. Two, most people who come here get as close to each other as they can to comfort each other because it's a new experience for most people. And finally, it's written down by your boss the nature of your relationship."

Sakura sighed in annoyance before she answered the original question, "Four weeks ago."

"No allergies…No serious illnesses…Have you had any serious physical injuries in the past?"

Sakura fused her eyebrows together before saying, "Couple of broken bones and a twisted ankle."

"Where about were your bones broken?" asked White, making a few notes.

"Collarbone and the right hand had its thumb and knuckles broken," Sakura said with a small smile as Remus winced at the idea of those broken bones.

"Right…I suppose the first thing you should know is that a magical pregnancy is very similar and _also _very different from a normal muggle pregnancy." Sakura's eyebrows rose up in surprise at this but White continued before she could ask any questions.

"More importantly, you will be experiencing not only hormone imbalance but your magic levels will also grow out of control from time to time. That is the most serious difference in a magical pregnancy. This is perfectly normal, of course. Your magic and your baby's growing magic will tend to conflict with each other, you see…So you may also have difficulty controlling yours or casting the simplest spells every now and then. It's important you are prepared for that. However as your job, according to your records is a magic teacher, I suggest that you take a mentor role in your teaching and have an assistant help."

"I can't do that!" cried Sakura in shock.

"Do you want to lose your baby?" asked Dr White, his eyes meeting Sakura's.

"No," Sakura whispered back.

"Then follow these instructions please," ordered White. "No apparition. Lots of rest and make sure you eat. You need substance for two now. Now do you want to know the sex of your child?"

"Not right now, I want it to be a surprise," said Sakura as she got up from the bed and left the room. Lupin looked at the doctor and open his mouth as if he wanted to ask a question, however he decide against it and left the doctor alone.

000000000000

**Four Months Later**

Karai looked in the mirror as she tried to adjust the dress she was wearing. The simple white dress suited her perfectly and the white ribbon that tied up her hair completed the picture of an innocent flower girl. Karai giggled at the thought before turning to look at her "big sister". Lottie and Karai had spent more time together as a result of Sakura's pregnancy and Lottie has taken to Karai as a little sister.

Lottie was fitting into the white dress that showed off her hourglass figure. Sakura stood behind her, a gentle swell that showed the heavy weight that was hers and Remus' unborn child.

Once the trio were done, they started to wait for the signal. Ten minutes later, everyone was ready. Lottie sighed before picking up the bouquet of roses. Once, in the entrance hall, Lottie stood waiting for her cue. She had refused someone to give her away because of the nature of the marriage that was about to happen.

Karai went first, spreading the flower petals down the church pathway. As she looked around, her features turned into one of wonder. The elegant church was decorated with beautiful silk and lace all around the wedding aisle while the dome-like ceiling was enchanted to reflect the clear blue skies outside.

The hall was half filled with MFBI staff who had worked with Lottie. Lottie's Boss, Director Tanner, was deep in conversation with Saki. Saki dressed in a tux, smiled approvingly at Karai as she walked down to and stood to the left hand side of Sirius and Remus. Both of the Marauders looked at ease with the situation; however Saki could find some signs of fear in Sirius's eyes.

Sakura then walked down to the altar and then came the bride. Saki turned back to the church entrance just in time as Lottie finally walked onto the aisle – looking completely sophisticated and beautiful in her wedding gown. The crowd of guests gave their corresponding 'oohs' and 'awwws' at this as she began walking towards him with a beaming smile on her perfectly made-up face.

Sirius took her gloved hand into his as she joined him before they turned to face the wizard in charge.

"Ladies and gentlemen… Honorary and esteemed members of Wizarding society…We are gathered here today to celebrate the momentous union of Wizard and Witch – Sirius Black and Charlotte Smith in Matrimony…," he began loudly "Marriage is not merely a relationship. It is a commitment and a sacrifice. A selfless joining of two individual beings into one."

The Priest then turned to Sirius. "…Do _you_…Sirius…Take Charlotte to be your lawfully wedded wife?"

"I do." Said Sirius quickly. Lottie smiled approvingly as the Priest turned to her.

"And do you…Charlotte…Take Sirius to be your lawfully wedded husband?"

"I do," whispered Lottie.

The Priest smiled and announced, "Without further ado, I pronounce you husband and wife. You may kiss the bride." Sirius then grabbed Lottie to swing her around and laid a gentle, but sweet kiss.

0000000000

**Please Review. And Check out Whitetigerwolf's Challenges in his Forum.**


	17. Chapter 16

**Chapter Sixteen**

_**BLACK FOUND AND MARRIED!**_

_**By Rita Skeeter**_

_Yes, it's true. Sirius had been found in America and He has been taken under the asylum. Minister Fudge, speaking to our reporter, said "This latest act of the Magical State of America and their respectful agency MFBI sent us the letter that said that Black was now under their international protection. Any attempt to expel him from there will be a act of war."_

_The announcement caused a outrage among the people. Black was the mass murder of thirteen people and was the traitor to the Potters and the general opinion is that Fudge should try and get Black out of America._

_The latest on Harley Potter is that there is still no sight of th-_

Albus Dumbledore twirled his wand as the daily Prophet went up in a ball of flames. This new event was interesting. Sirius must have found Harley because he would have not given up Harley to marry some muggle-born whore from America.

However, the British - American relationship was not the same as it once was. British Wizards tried to battle for the remaining power that the former British empire had whilst America expanded and reinvented. They created new allies that were more reliable and profitable. However Dumbledore smiled at one thought, Hogwarts was still the best school for magic in the world. If Sirius had found Harley, surely he would send her to Hogwarts.

And with that Dumbledore started to make plans for the girl-who-lived. Behind the scheming old man sat a sad red phoenix who trilled in disappointment at Dumbledore.

00000000

Sakura groaned as she waddled into the living room and collapsed into the sofa. She was about nine months into her pregnancy and the baby was due any day now. She was tired and sore. Every five minutes the baby would kick out and hit her in the stomach. She would wince every time it hit.

Saki was phoning daily to find out what was happening. He had also asked that the training of Karai would be stepped up. Training would now be longer and difficult for Karai, however she was keeping up with it.

The last few days had been focused on break in techniques. Saki has a target where Karai can stage her first break in, however he haven't seen fit to give Sakura the details.

Sakura groaned as the latest kick struck. Seconds later, Sakura heard a knocking on the window. She slowly twisted around to see Karai hanging in the air with a rope firmly wrapped around her ankles. "Um. Can you open the window?"

Sakura could only stare at the girl in surprise and shock before she open her mouth to say "What the f-," the rest of her sentence died on her lips and her eyes widened in horror when she felt something very wet, very liquid and very WRONG trickle down from between her legs.

It was at that moment when Sirius Black came running in at full speed, barely missing Sakura before slipping on the puddle of water that had formed around Sakura's feet. Sakura winced as Sirius's head collided with the panel of glass, luckily the glass held. Lottie and Remus ran in after Black only to stop at the weirdest sight possible.

Oblivious to Sirius and the others actions. Sakura was still staring blankly at the wet floor – her shoulders heaving up and down in rapid, shallow pants. Finally, after blinking herself out of her daze, she took another deep, shaky breath and met their panicked expressions with a calm glare. Sakura could only whisper to Remus, "Remus. I think my water has broken."

Everyone in the room froze.

And then Remus began to panic as Sirius ran to alert the tower infirmary. Meanwhile Lottie slapped Remus to get him to calm down, and the two helped Sakura out of the room to the infirmary.

Once the room was empty, Karai, still hanging outside the window by ankles, mumbled sarcastically, "Great, let's all forget the eight year old child hanging by her ankles at least twenty stories up above the street."

Bending her waist, Karai tried to reach the rope holding her up.

"I'm going to kill Sirius," she told herself as she untied the knot and began to free-fall, changing into her hawk form as she did.

000000000000000

Six hours, and a thorough scolding from a rather pissed of eight-year old, later, Abigail Mika Lupin came into the world.

As consolation for everyone having forgotten about her earlier, Karai was, after Sakura and Remus, the first to hold the little girl. Karai fell instantly in love with the little girl.

"Karai," Sakura said, drawing the girls attention. "I want you to know, that during our time together, I've come to see you as my own daughter." She smiled at the stunned look that crossed Karai's face. "Think you're up to being Abigail's big sister?"

Karai didn't know what to say. She opened and closed her mouth a couple of times before asking, "You really see me as a daughter?"

"We both do," Remus said, kneeling down in front of the two cubs of his pack. Only one might be his biologically, but to him, they were both his cubs, both children of the pack. "I've always seen you as my cub Karai. I'd I, we'd, be honored if you were Abby's big sister."

Karai smiled and looked down at the sleeping bundle in her arms. "I have a sister," she mumbled, before placing a gentle kiss on the baby's forehead.

0000000000000000

Splinter was alone, meditating on top of one of the city's many buildings.

He smiled when his sharp ears detected light footsteps behind him, and his sensitive nose identified the person as the girl he wished to speak to.

"It is good to meet you once more," Splinter said, not opening his eyes or moving from his lotus position.

"I suppose I should know better than to try and sneak up on a ninjutsu master, who also happens to be a rat," Karai said.

Splinter chuckled and stood from his position, to turn and face Karai. "You should, but you should also constantly test yourself. How else do you know your limits?" he asked rhetorically. "I have been searching for you."

Karai's interest peeked. And she stood up a bit straighter. "You have?"

Splinter nodded. "My sons told me of an attack on you that they aided in."

"It was nothing," Karai told the rat. "Just some men who were upset with my father."

"And how is it that your father upset a group of trained ninja's?"

"That is family business."

Splinter nodded. "Very well. I have confined my sons to our home, they will not be out for a while." He began to walk away. "And Miss Karai, the Foot are dangerous. I urge you to be careful."

Before Karai could respond, the old rat had disappeared.

00000000000000

**Please Review and Check Out the Challenges in Whitetigerwolf's Forum.**


	18. Chapter 17

**CHAPTER 17**

**SIX YEARS LATER**

A beautiful young woman walked down the hallways of Salem Magic Academy. With Black hair, cut at the shoulder, emerald green eyes, and a muscular, hourglass figure, she was easily considered one of the most beautiful girls at Salem.

She was Oroku Karai, daughter of wealthy muggle businessman Oroku Saki. Carefully applied make-up covered a lightning-bolt shaped scar on her forehead, identifying her also as Harley Potter, the biological daughter of Lily and James Potter, and the Girl-Who-Lived. She was also a full-fledged member of the Foot, a clan of ninja and criminals.

Things had changed in the Six years since little Abby Lupin's birth. Shortly afterward, Sakura and Remus actually got married, and shortly afterward, Lottie Black became pregnant. Nine month's later, Jamie Elain Black was born. The five and six year old girls were like little sisters to Karai, and were best friends. There was also Kayla Lupin, who had been born three years ago. An Lottie was currently pregnant again, about three and a half months along..

As the years passed, and Karai's skills in ninjutsu and magic had grown. Oroku Saki, also known as the Shredder, had sent the young ninja on her first mission when she was ten. Since then, she had been on countless assignment for her father, and killed thirty-two men.

She had not seen the turtles once in the years since the rat had told her they would not be allowed to the surface for a long time.

That was what hurt her. The turtles, specifically Raphael and Leonardo, had been her only friends. In the muggle world, she was unable to make friends because there was no guarantee that those who wanted to be her friend, weren't just trying to get close to her father's money. In the magical world, no one could understand her dual-nature that being a ninja had instilled in her.

Plus they were slightly afraid of her.

In her first year at Salem, an older girl, Francine DeMont, had tormented and bullied her for months until her patience reached it's limits. The verbal insult hadn't been bad, especially when one considered the usual venom behind the insults DeMont usually threw at her, a subtle insult that could actually be mistaken by a passerby as someone attempting to help Karai with her appearance. But it was the insult that pushed Karai over the edge, and she revealed just how deadly she was when she broke DeMont's nose, right leg, left wrist, three ribs, and every bone in the older girls left foot, all without magic.

Karai had almost been expelled, in fact she would have been if not for the fact that Headmaster Donovan had been aware of DeMont's bullying and that Karai had been provoked. She had served an after-school detention for the next five months, the rest of the school year however, as well as Saki's punishment of intense training for the same amount of time, which was actually worse than the detentions.

Since then, her fellow students tended to only speak to her when necessary, or to apologize when they accidentally bumped into her out of fear for their lives.

It was a lonely existence. Her only friends being eight years younger than her was at times annoying. It didn't help that, though trained, Abby and Jamie weren't trained as extensively as Karai herself was. This was mostly because they weren't Saki's children, but at times, Karai was jealous of the childhood they had, and slightly upset that they couldn't join her on her nighttime explorations.

Sighing as yet another student quickly moved out of her way, Karai entered her potions class with a sigh.

0000000000

**In England**

Albus Dumbledore smiled as he realized that 'Alastor Moody' was not the actual Alastor Moody. A quick legilimancy probe and Dumbledore knew who he was, his plans, and why.

In fact, he decided to let Crouch Jr. play his little game, as it would save him from having to put Harley's name in the goblet himself.

A little known fact about the Goblet of Fire, was that, should a champion not appear, it could be used to bring the champion to it's location, which was how Albus Dumbledore planned to finally locate Harley Potter.

He had been furious when Harley never showed up for her first year, so convinced he was that Black would never think of sending her anywhere else for her education. And when she didn't show, he had tried to find Black, to make him send Harley to Hogwarts.

Unfortunately, the Americans were quite serious about protecting those they gave asylum to, especially when the Chief Warlock of the Wizengamot, a purely British organization, came to find the person they were granting asylum to.

For that particular stunt, the International Convention of Wizards had forbid his participation, limiting most of his power to magical Britain.

But this plan was foolproof. Not only would Harley Potter be in her proper place once more, but they would be unable to take her away for risk of Harley losing her magic. Then He would prepare her for her ultimate destiny of dying to finally defeat Voldemort.

It was perfect.

0000000000

**New York, Midnight, Two weeks later.**

Karai sighed as she watched the moon in the sky. She was in her special place. A place that she found about three years ago on a night out. The roar of late night taxis and people below was the only thing that kept her awake and alert. She looked at the stone stature of an angel next to her, the wings spread out, reminding her of her little sisters and the feeling she would get when she was flying.

She felt the familiar emptiness of loneliness striking her heart again. Don't get her wrong. She had her family, but she wanted friends. Salem was both perfect and poor in ways. The material it taught was amazing and challenging, but it had no way of her making friends because of that bully in first year. It kind of reminded her of the Dudley and his friends, but she was better than that girl now.

The sound of loud voices startled her and she twisted around to find four turtles on the roof opposite the tower. They had all changed in the last six years. They appeared to be faster and stronger than before and they had also seemed to have grown in height.

"Oh man. It's so good to be back on the surface!" said Mikey with happiness, as Leo and Raph nodded. Don was playing around with a new device of his.

"Hey guys, I'm getting something new on my sensor," Don said.

"Your sensor? Don, we are up here alone," Raph said confidently. Karai smirked as she listened in. She then decided to have a bit of fun by turning herself invisible. She quickly cast the charm on herself before dropping down onto the roof with a loud thump.

"Guy, I just heard something" said Leo, as he unsheathed his swords.

"And the motion sensor went off the scale," Don said, lending more credence to Leo's words. Karai then cast a small reducto on the machine in Don's hands. The same hand-held device fell apart and Don dropped it to the floor. Karai then quickly moved to a air vent and got on top of that.

"Who do you think it is?" asked Leo.

"The Purple Dragons?" Mikey asked, as Karai turned herself visible again.

"Oh no. Those guys can't walk up to a door without making a noise," Karai said, causing all the turtles to spin around with their weapons drawn and ready to use. "Oh put them down. I'm not going to hurt you," She assured them, pointing to the weapons.

"Karai?" asked Leo, shock written on all the faces of the turtles.

"Yep. Just little me. How are you? It's been a long time," Karai asked with a smile.

"Training, fighting, and boredom. This is the first time we managed to get on the surface for six years," said Raph, spinning one of his sai's with his three fingers.

"Why?" asked Karai, a hint of amusement in her voice.

"You handed our asses to us, that's why. Master Splinter thought that we were not good enough yet and piled it all onto us," groaned Leo, as he took a seat down next to Karai.

"What? I'm just that good." Karai smiled.

"Where did you learn?" asked Don. "Whoever it was, they taught you well."

"It's New York, I had a lot of teachers," Karai replied. She was thinking that the turtles would be against the Foot because of Splinter's warning.

"And why are the Foot after you?" asked Leo. "I remember the first time you met all four of us at the same time, you were attacked by the Foot Clan."

"My father pissed them off and therefore they thought it would be a good idea to attack me," explained Karai, bending the truth a bit, she didn't want to lie to them after-all. The turtles fell quiet at that, before the subject was changed. Karai and the turtles just carried on chatting. All five of them interested in making a new friend and they were getting on well as the clock turned into midnight.

Then it happened.

"And then I was there. Hanging outside the window with the rope wrapped firmly around my ankles whilst my family dragged my mother-figure to the hospital. I had to get myself down from there in order to see my little sister," laughed Karai as the turtles roared with laughter. Mikey was rolling around on his shell, whilst his brothers were wiping away tears of laughter.

As Leo managed to stop laughing, he looked up to see a red light slowly appearing in Karai's right hand. "What's up with your hand?" he asked and the turtles instantly quieted at the red glow.

Karai's face started to pale as she whispered. "I don't know." The red glow began to climb up her arm, encasing her arm in red. "Guys, What's happening?"

"What the shell?" whispered Raph as Karai pulled out her phone with her left hand and pressed the speed dial. "Paddy! Listen. I'm not joking. Something is going on with my arm. It's turning red. I don't know what to do!" Karai listened as Sirius gave her quick instructions. By now, the red glow had gotten up to her elbow and was still climbing.

As Karai snapped the phone shut. She urgently said, "Don't look for me. I'll find you." The turtles nodded at her words before Karai disappeared with a small crack.

"Um. Anyone want to tell me what that was all about," Mikey asked, as the turtles shared worried looks.

**Foot's headquarters**

Karai appeared in the Foot's headquarters' gym. She gasped as the red glow was still there. The doors crashed open and Sirius, dressed in his boxers, and Lottie appeared, her belly swollen under the dressing robe. Sakura was seconds behind them. "What happened," she demanded from Karai.

"I was out at my special place and then this red glow appeared," Karai explained, fear in her eyes as the glow spread out to her chest and then started to engulf her other limbs.

Lottie, who's wand had not stopped moving since she reached Karai, spoke, "It's a teleporting spell."

"A what?" cried Sakura.

"Old magic teleportation though a magical object. It's meant to spread out and encase the person who is then transported to the object. Very old magic. It was created by the founders of the French magical government to provide a means to transport people over large distances other than a portkey," explained Lottie.

"Can you stop it?" asked Sirius.

"No," Lottie said. "But we have about a minute. Karai, take off you cloak. I'm guessing that the person who put your name in knows who you are, therefore no point in that."

"So what else do we do?" asked Sirius. Karai quickly took off her cloak that concealed her identity along with the silver mask. She also concealed the foot symbol that was sewn into her outfit. By now, all of her limbs were covered in the red glow and the encasing had made its way onto her chin and was rising quickly.

A tear fell from Karai's green eyes as she whispered "I love you." The red glow had covered her entire body before a crash of thunder sounded as Karai's form disappeared. Sakura's eyes hardened before she turned to Sirius and Lottie.

"That's it. Whoever did this, I'm going to kill them!" she whispered in a deadly voice, and both Sirius and Lottie saw the woman that was so dangerous and respected by Saki.

**With Karai**

A loud ear-splitting roar from the room greeted Karai as she appeared in a great hall. Four tables of people, teenagers that were her age, sat in the room. Each table had a banner that showed a lion, a eagle, a snake and a badger. Behind her was a goblet that appeared to be alight with flames and beyond that was a table with adults of different ages.

But that was not Karai's problem. Beside her was a very old man with bright blue eyes and bright red robes. The eyes seemed to be dancing with delight as the man yelled out to the hall, "Introducing the fourth champion, I give you Harley Rose Potter, the Girl-Who-Lived!"

0000000000

**Please Review and Check out Whitetigerwolf's Challenge's.**


	19. Chapter 18

**Chapter Eighteen**

Karai slowly back away from the old man in fear. "Where am I?" she demanded.

"I'm sorry Miss Potter," said the Old Man. "May I welcome you to Hogwarts, home to Britain's finest Wizards and Witches."

The name Hogwarts caused Karai's eyes to widen. She remembered the name from Sirius and Remus telling her about her birth mother and father along with the times of the Marauders. The Headmaster was apparently after her to fight in some war. "You're Dumbledore!" she whispered in shock.

Dumbledore, thinking that Karai was in awe of him, stepped forward and spoke, "Miss Potter, I would like to speak with you alone." Karai felt the familiar touch of a mental probe, touching her barriers and attacking them, trying to get through. And with that, she lost it. She drew back her right arm and then punched Dumbledore in his right eye, hard.

As Dumbledore stumbled backwards, the hall exploded into chaos. The students that were sat under the red banner that had a golden lion, all pulled out their wands along with the teachers. The other students just started to scream and shout as Dumbledore fell. Karai looked around the hall for a way to escape, but couldn't find any apart from a wooden door that lead to a side chamber.

She ran over to the door, leaping over several red stunners that came flying in her way. She opened the door in time for the blasting hex sent at her head to collide with the top of the door. She held the door firm as it shook under spells. With her right hand, she pulled out her mobile phone. Luckily the spells and runes that Sakura had created allowed the phone to work in magical areas. Pressing the speed dial, she pressed the phone up to her ear.

**Minutes Earlier**

Sakura waited patiently as Saki appeared on her screen. The video link had been quickly made and Saki found within seconds of her request. "What is it?" demanded Saki, his eyes instantly narrowing at the sight of the angered features of Sakura.

"Karai has been taken," growled Sakura.

"WHAT! How and where?" Saki cried with anger.

"I don't know. Someone used a powerful and old spell to transport her to some unknown location," Sakura replied as she pulled out a bag from under her desk. She then started to pull weapons from out of several hiding places.

"Where are you going?" Saki asked.

"To find her, master. And then, I'm going to find her kidnapper and kill him or her," said Sakura, placing several daggers into her bag.

"Give her time Sakura. She'll find a way to get a message to us. Then you plan a way to ensure maximum punishment. What you are planning to do so far has been a panic reaction," Saki said, causing to Sakura focus on Saki.

"Your daughter just been kidnapped, how can you remain this calm?" Sakura asked the Foot leader.

"Karai is one of the best students you and I have ever trained. Let's see what happen," Saki assured her, as Sirius entered the room, holding a phone in his right hand.

"Sakura, Karai is on the phone," yelled Sirius. Sakura instantly reacted; she snatched the phone from Sirius and pressed it to her ear.

"Karai, where are you?" she asked quickly.

"I need help. I'm at Hog-," yelled Karai, before the phone went dead.

"Karai? Karai!" called Sakura before she canceled the call and put the phone down. "Hog?" she directed towards Sirius who paled at the name.

"She's at Hogwarts. Dumbledore must have her," he said.

"Right then. Get Director Tanner and Headmaster Donovan here ASAP. Tell them that Karai had been taken by Dumbledore and I want to make sure that that bastard fries alive before I kill him," ordered Sakura, to the approving nod of Saki. Sirius smiled as he left the room. "Saki, I'll keep you informed. Now, I'm going to get ready."

"Sakura, make sure that she is unharmed. I'm coming back to take over the American duties whilst you are away," Saki instructed. Sakura bowed and the video was disconnected by Saki.

0000000

**Back at Hogwarts**

Karai struggled with the rope that tied her wrists and arms to the chair, glaring at everyone in sight. The chair was placed in the center of the room that had several cups and pictures in it. All of the pictures appeared to be moving at will and all seemed to be staring at her.

The room was crowded with people. Dumbledore, a growing swell under his right eyes, sat in a chair opposite her. To his left was a rather severe-looking woman who was wearing square glasses, her black hair was drawn into a tight bun. To the other side of Dumbledore was a thin man with sallow skin, a large, hooked nose and yellow, uneven teeth. He was dressed in flowing black robes which made him resemble an overgrown bat.

Behind her was a man that had a growling voice. and looked as though his face was roughly carved from wood. His eyes, however, were his most shocking feature: one was small and dark while the other was a vivid, electric blue magical eye and moved around independently

To the side of Karai were a group that seemed unsure of themselves. The first women was tall and willowy, with an air of grace that made her seem like she was gliding when she walking, and seemed to emanate a faint, silvery glow. She had long, waist-length hair of silvery blonde, large, deep blue eyes, and very white, even teeth.

The other women appeared to be tall with handsome olive-skinned features, huge black eyes, and sleek hair drawn back from her face. She was dressed from head to toe in black satin, and laden with opal jewelery. Karai suspected that there was some giant blood in her.

The next man Karai recognized. It was Viktor Krum. A seeker from the time Sirius took her out three years ago to introduce her to a game of Quidditch. Viktor was a tall, thin, sallow young man with dark hair and eyes. He had a large, curved nose and thick, black eyebrows.

Behind him with a hand on Krum's shoulder was a man that was thin and short with lots of furs covering his body. His eyes were blue and remained cold and unmoving. His chin was not completely covered by his goatee, which ended with a small curl.

To the right of them, a teenager dressed in the Hogwarts robes with the badge showing a badger. Karai thought he was rather cute because he was a tall and extremely handsome young man with chiseled features, dark hair, and bright gray eyes along with a extremely well built body.

The next one was a man with dressed in an impeccably crisp suit and tie. The parting in his short gray hair was almost unnaturally straight, and his narrow toothbrush mustache looked as though he trimmed it using a slide rule. His shoes were very highly polished.

The final person in the room was dressed in bright yellow rooms and seemed to be bounce with glee. His blond hair seemed to glow in the light that also showed off his broken nose and blue eyes.

Karai then turned back to Dumbledore who was now fixed up after her punch and who had her wand.

"Miss Potter." Started Dumbledore.

"It's Oroku Karai, Dumbledore," Karai corrected.

"No. It's Harley Rose Potter," replied Dumbledore.

"Listen, Dumbledore, check my forehead for the scar," Karai said, hoping that the makeup had worked. Dumbledore leaned forward and brushed the fringe of Karai's forehead to reveal a pale, unblemished forehead. Karai struggled as Dumbledore ran his thumb along her forehead before he found the scar.

"Get me some water," he murmured and the man with the greasy hair conjured some out of thin air. Within minutes, Karai's scar was on show for the world to see.

"Worth a try," the girl muttered. "Anyway, why am I here?"

"I'm sorry to inform you that your name came out of the Goblet of Fire, therefore you are bound by your magic to compete in the Tri-Wizard Tournament," Dumbledore explained, meeting Karai's glare.

"The what?" asked Karai, annoyance all over her face.

"The Tri-Wizard Tournament was first established some seven hundred years ago as a friendly competition between the three largest European schools of wizardry: Hogwarts, Beauxbatons, and Durmstrang. A champion was selected to represent each school, and the three champions competed in three magical tasks. The schools took it in turns to host the tournament once every five years, and it was generally agreed to be a most excellent way of establishing ties between young witches and wizards of different nationalities. The Goblet of Fire was a way of selecting the champions and it had surprisingly selected you as the fourth Hogwarts champion," Dumbledore explained.

"Too bad. I won't compete. I didn't even put my name in for this event," growled Karai.

"Then you'll lose all your magic and die," Dumbledore said.

"I'd rather like to know that myself, Dumbledore," said the man behind Krum. He was wearing a steely smile, and his blue eyes were like chips of ice. "Two Hogwarts champions? I don't remember anyone telling me the host school is allowed two champions – or have I not read the rules carefully enough?"

He gave a short and nasty laugh.

"C'est impossible," said the large woman, whose enormous hand with its many superb opals was resting upon the blond girl's shoulder. "Ogwarts cannot 'ave two champions. It is most injust."

"Listen, I'm not that happy myself about me being here. My aunt is about to have her second child and I want to be there for that," stated Karai, but no one listened to her as the man with Krum carried on.

"We were under the impression that your Age Line would keep out younger contestants, Dumbledore. Otherwise, we would, of course, have brought along a wider selection of candidates from our own schools."

"It's no one's fault but the Goblets, Karkaroff," said the man with greasy hair.

"That will do Severus," Dumbledore reprimanded gently.

"Dumbledore, I hate to mention it to you, but you won't get away with this!" yelled Karai, trying to get free.

"Miss Potter, you will compete and stay at Hogwarts for this year," shouted Dumbledore.

"Professor Dumble-" started the largest women there, then Dumbledore spoke again. "Madame Maxime, can we inform the Champions of the first task? Mr Crouch, if you please."

Dumbledore waited, but Madame Maxime did not speak, she merely glared. She wasn't the only one either. Severus looked furious, Karkaroff livid as Mr Crouch moved forward into the firelight.

"The first task is designed to test your daring," he told Karai, Cedric, Fleur, and Viktor, "so we are not going to be telling you what it is. Courage in the face of the unknown is an important quality in a wizard…very important."

"The first task will take place on November the twenty-fourth, in front of the other students and the panel of judges. The champions are not permitted to ask for or accept help of any kind from their teachers to complete the tasks in the tournament." Mr. Crouch turned to look at Dumbledore. "I think that's all, is it, Albus?"

"Yes, it shall be all Barty," said Dumbledore, before Karai spoke up from her tied up position.

"Dumbledore, I'll compete and I'll win this thing. And when it is over, I'll leave Hogwarts for good. But before I do that, I will make your life a living hell," stated Karai, a grin that made everyone in the room shiver apart from Snape and Dumbledore. "And one last thing, I represent Salem. Not Hogwarts."

000000000000

**Please Review and Check Out the Challenges in Whitetigerwolf's Forum**


	20. Chapter 19

Chapter 19

Dumbledore was about to respond, when the door to the room opened, and a middle aged woman stepped through the door, a furious look on her face.

Her brilliant red hair was streaked with gray, and she had a monocle in one eye. Behind her walked a tall black man, and a shorter woman Karai recognized as Nymphadora Tonks, Sirius' cousin whom she had met several times when her, her mother Andromeda (Sirius cousin) Tonks, and Andromeda's husband Theodore "Ted", had come to visit.

Tonks smiled at her, as the red-haired woman stormed up to Dumbledore.

"What is the meaning of this Albus?" she demanded. "Do you have any idea what the hell you have done?"

Dumbledore appeared shocked and asked, "Madame Bones' whatever do you mean?"

Amelia Bones, Director of the Department of Magical Law Enforcement, took a deep breath. "That girl," she gestured toward Karai, "is not only a legal American citizen, she is a student of Salem Academy of Magic. Not even minutes ago, I received floo calls from, Director Tanner of the MFBI, Secretary Freemont of the Department of Magical Affairs, Representative Kal of the ICW, Ambassador Rockwell, and Headmaster Donovan of Salem Academy, each one telling me that a young girl, Oroku Karai, had been kidnapped by magical means and was being held at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. The most powerful officials in Magical America are asking for your head, and I'm inclined to give it to them!" It was only after yelling at Dumbledore, Amelia turned to look at Karai. Seeing her tied to a chair, Amelia ordered, "Tonks, release her please."

Tonks was only to happy to cut the bindings holding a person she considered family captive. "You okay," Tonks asked with a faint smile.

Karai returned it. "Never better Nymphadora."

Tonks narrowed her eyes. "I'll get you back later," she threatened.

The young woman chuckled, "You'll try."

Meanwhile, Madame Bones had rounded on Bagman and Crouch. "As for you two, you'll be lucky to even have jobs after this, let alone keep your current positions!" she told them.

"Madame Bones," Dumbledore began. "I'm afraid that Ms. Potter's name came out of the Goblet. She must stay at Hogwarts and compete in the tournament. How she was entered, I have no idea but..."

"Cut the bullshit Albus," Amelia cut him off. "There isn't a thing that happens in this school you are unaware of." She sighed. "Unfortunately you are right, even if Potter isn't her legal name anymore. In fact the only reason I'm not arresting you right at this moment is the damn tournament. But I promise you that the Americans are furious."

Turning to Karai and Tonks, Amelia said, "Auror Tonks, you assignment, from now until the end of the tournament, is the protection of Oroku Karai. You cannot interfere with the task in the tournament, but outside of the task you have free reign, within the law of course. Ms. Oroku, the Lupins, and Headmaster Donovan will be here as soon as they can get an international portkey."

The DMLE head turned to face the tournament officials. "As a student of Salem, that is the school Karai shall represent. For this reason, Headmaster Donovan, per tournament rules, shall be a judge in the tournament. Furthermore, due to the now volatile, and lawbreaking nature displayed thus far in the tournament, I will also be a judge."

"Now see here...," Dumbledore began to protest, only to end up looking down Amelia Bones wand as she held it in his face.

"No Dumbledore, you listen," she began, deathly quiet. "This tournament is now officially a clusterfuck. You may have pushed for it's reintroduction, you may have even organized it, but you are not in charge of it. From this point forward, the tournament is under the jurisdiction of the DMLE, which means I am in charge. And I WILL be running a full investigation into how this happened. And I assure you, I will personally filet anyone who so much as breathes in the direction of this investigation, including you." Amelia lowered her wand. "Now, Professor McGonagall, if you would be so kind as to escort Ms. Oroku and Auror Tonks to a private room. The champions, Professors Snape and Moody are also dismissed while I discuss the new changes to the tournament with my fellow officials."

000000000000

Almost as soon as McGonagall had left the two alone in a private suite, once used by married couples back when it was common to be married at a young age, Tonks cast a tickling jinx at Karai, who didn't dodge in time, and ended up on the floor rolling in laughter.

"That's for calling me Nymphadora earlier," Tonks said smiling. "Are you sorry?"

"Ye..ye...YES!," Karai finally managed to get out between laughs.

Tonks removed the spell and helped Karai up, pulling the younger girl into a hug. "It's good to see you Karai, though I do wish it was under different circumstances."

"So do I," Karai said. She pulled back from Tonks and asked, "So how are the parents?"

"Annoying, as usual," Tonks sighed as she collapsed in a chair. "Mom keeps asking me when I'm gonna find a," she held up her fingers for air quotations, "nice boy', settle down and give her grand-kids. Dad just smiles and says answer the question when I ask for his help. As if it's so bloody easy to find a nice boy."

Karai smirked. "I could always ask Sakura if she'd be willing to share," the younger girl teased.

"Don't you dare," Tonks growled. "It's bad enough that I had Sirius teasing me about my crush. Besides, he's married and I've moved on. Problem is all the good guys are taken or related," she complained. "Everyone else is a complete and total jerk."

"Maybe you should expand your dating pool," Karai said seriously.

Tonks eyed her 'cousin,' and narrowed her eyes because she could tell the younger girl was trying to hold back a smirk. "Explain," she demanded.

Karai did smirk as she answered, "If you can't find a guy to date, find a gal."

"Oh ha ha," Tonks said sarcastically.

"What, I'm being serious," Karai defended herself. At Tonks look Karai admitted, "Okay, maybe I'm teasing," she held up her fingers, holding her pointer and thumb close together but not touching, "a little bit."

Tonks snorted. "There is no little bit when it comes to you Phoenix."

"Pot, meet Kettle," The younger girl shot back.

The Auror chuckled and stood up. "Come on munchkin, time to go bed."

"Whatever you say...Nymphadora."

Tonks chased Karai around the room for ten minutes before she hit the girl with another tickling jinx.

000000000000

Amelia Bones glared around the room as the other judges left only to meet the piecing stare of Dumbledore. The old wizard was frowning deeply at her in disappointment before he opened his mouth to speak. "I never knew that you were one to give in to the demands of others so easily Amelia," Dumbledore started. "What happened to that girl who was here years ago? The one who was innocent in everything and believed in the greater good."

"That girl died in her fifth year thanks to you and Lucius Malfoy," replied Amelia in pure anger.

"Amelia, I had no choice. The Malfoy's have great power and control in our world," Dumbledore explained.

"The bastard tried to rape me, Dumbledore. He had me tied down, with his puny member about to enter me. If it wasn't for James, I'd have been raped and deflowered by him!" Amelia said, anger clouding her every word. "But what did you do?"

"I did what I thought was the right thing to do with the situation," Dumbledore said .

"You virtually gave the boy a pat on the back and a little warning before you told me to cover myself up a bit more!" screamed Amelia.

"I felt that Mr Malfoy could be re-educated in the morals of the right," replied Dumbledore.

"Let me explain something Dumbledore. A person who steals can be redeemed. A potion addict can be cured. A person who turns to crime because he has no other way of providing for himself or his family can be helped. Lucius Malfoy, who tried to rape me, just because I had large tits and he thought that he could get away with it because of his stupid name, cannot be re-educated. He's been taught by his family about morals and behavior, and therefore he is a black spot in our world," Amelia said.

"A leopard can change their spots," countered Dumbledore, his blue eyes twinkled.

Amelia shook her head in annoyance. "No, not this leopard, it will never change it spots to turn good."

"Clearly we have different views," Dumbledore said.

"No Dumbledore. You've abused your power. The problems of the wizarding world are started by people like you, as you've just proven by your stupid actions over Karai. I warn you Dumbledore. Don't interfere with her life. You'll just suffer. I warn you out of respect for what you did to end the war with Grindelwald. Please listen."

"There's a war coming Madam Bones. Voldemort is still alive," Dumbledore said.

"Dumbledore, there is no evidence to suggest that. If you have some, give it to me," replied Amelia in anger. Dumbledore simply stayed quiet, his eyes hiding the mental workings out that were taking place inside his head. Amelia sighed before she exited the room.

000000000000

**Please Review and Check Out Whitetigerwolf's Challenges in his Forums, and Fighter54's Challenges in Whitetigerwolf's Other Challenges Forum (Link to both on Whitetigerwolf's Profile.**

**The is a Poll on Whitetigerwolf's Profile as to the name of Sirius and Lottie's child. First place will be first name, second place will be middle. You can choose two names.**


	21. Chapter 20

**Chapter 20**

Nymphadora Tonks was asleep, snoring gently when the bucket of cold water came splashing over her, waking her up. A familiar giggle caused Tonks eyes to snap to the laughing form of Karai. The raven haired girl's wand was out, and with a small flick, the bucket fell down on top of Tonks' head. Tonks screamed with rage as she was tied up in the sheets that were wrapped around her.

"Sorry Nymphadora. It had to be done," said Karai with a laugh.

"Karai, you better get this bucket off my head or Sirius will have to pay for a bloody funeral!" yelled Tonks, as she started to pull herself out of the sheets.

"Who died?" Karai asked as she went back to her room. Tonks finally pulled herself free and read the clock in the room.

"It's four o'clock in the bloody morning!" she screamed.

"I have to train," called Karai. "And as Madam Bones said, You have to guard me."

"It's four in the morning Karai. Surely it can wait until later," Tonks groaned with a growl, as she cast a drying charm on her sheets and the nighty she was wearing.

"No, it can't. Anyway, you just want to get back to your wet dream of bouncing in Remus's lap," replied Karai with a grin. "Or it could have been a girl."

"I blame Sirius. He has now officially corrupted a teenage girl," muttered Tonks, as she slowly started to get dressed into her Auror robes.

"Cheer up Cousin. It could be fun. All you have to do is watch me," Karai said, dressing in the same tight fitting outfit that she turned up in last night. "Plus I need Aunt Sakura to get here soon. I've got no clothing available."

00000000

Hours later

Tonks yawned out of tiredness. Karai sat opposite her, digging into a plate of bacon, eggs and beans. The whispers surrounded the pair as the great hall reacted to the fact that the Girl-Who-Lived was dressed in unusual clothing.

"Well, little cousin. Seems like you are making gossip already," Tonks said, as she started to spread butter onto her toast.

"Nymphadora, I can't do anything to this. It's spell-proof and I've got nothing else," said Karai, before she drained a glass of milk.

"I know. But you are giving most of the guys a very nice view," whispered back Tonks.

"Been looking Dora?" replied Karai, causing the metamorph to turn red. Karai happily chuckled as she looked at the arrival of the French champion. The Veela sat down next to Karai and whispered, "I'm sorry about how you were forced to compete in this."

Karai then replied in French, "I'm sorry that I took away your moment of glory," causing Fleur's eyes to widen in shock.

"My father has cast support with the Americans. Your family should be here soon. Your aunt, Sakura, met with him hours ago," whispered Fleur.

"Who's your father?" Karai asked.

"He's the vice French president of our M.O.M," replied Fleur with pride. "He's a great man."

"I'm sure he is," Karai replied in English, Fleur nodded before she left to return to her school mates.

Tonks leaned in and asked. "What was that all about?"

"We've got another ally," Karai said, before sighing as the great hall got louder due to what they just saw between Karai and Fleur. "Bloody sheep," she swore before a small grin appeared.

"What are you up to now Karai?" Tonks asked warily, realizing the grin as one of mischief.

"Tonks, Could we give these sheep something to really talk about and throw another fake wrench into Dumbledore's plan?"

"What is it?" asked Tonks, looking nervous.

"Sorry," whispered Karai before she stood up and kissed Tonks hard on the lips, causing the hall to exploded with anger and disbelief. Karai titled her head so that she could kiss Tonks and watch Albus Dumbledore. Green eyes met sky blue and the message was clearly sent. Karai is going to ruin any plan he had for her. The twinkle seem to brighten as the game of control began.

00000000

The wind picked up as the portkey landed, dropping several people onto the hard stone floor. Sakura and Headmaster Donovan were the only one who arrived on their feet. Sakura glared at the foot soldiers she brought. All of them were magical and heavily trained in combat as well.

"Assemble as quickly as you can," Sakura ordered, causing the men to scramble to their feet. Remus stumbled out of the group and stood beside Donovan. The squad leader stepped forward and bowed in respect.

"My lady. The men are yours to command," he said. Sakura glanced up to her right to see the high walls of Hogwarts and the castle within.

"Head for the forest. Set up camp and be prepared. If I need back up, I'll send Karai or Remus with a message," She ordered. As the group rushed passed, Sakura turned to Donovan and Remus. "Let's go."

0000000

Karai was floating in mid air as Tonks hovered her over the lake. "What the hell was going through your bloody mind?" Tonks screamed at Karai. Her hair and eyes bright red in anger.

"I did warn you." replied Karai before she screamed as she went crashing down into the water because of Tonks' dropping her into the lake. The water rippled as Karai connected with the water before she sank under.

"Karai?" asked Tonks, edging her way into the water as there was no sign of the teenage girl. "KARAI!" she shouted, moving into the water, failing to notice the shadow that appeared in the water behind her. Seconds later, the water parted and Karai attached herself to Tonks' back causing her to fall face first into the water.

This resulted in a water fight that brought the attention from the students of Hogwarts, and they watched in stunned silence at the view of two rather hot women, fighting, in soaked clothes.

Dumbledore and his staff appeared inside minutes. "Miss Potter. Miss Tonks!" yelled Dumbledore.

"Yes, Dumb-as-a-Door," replied Karai as she separated away from Tonks and floated on the surface on the water.

"Get out. You are causing a scene," commanded Dumbledore.

"Ask me if I care," Karai said in boredom.

"What?" asked Dumbledore shocked at the question.

"Ask me if I Care?" repeated Karai.

"Do you care?" muttered Dumbledore, half to himself and half to Karai.

"Nope," Karai said, before she looked to the other side of the lake. "I wonder how long it would take me to swim there?" she muttered.

"It doesn't matter. You need to get out now!" Dumbledore ordered.

"You're not my headmaster, Dumbledore. I don't really care what you say," Karai evenly.

"I'm not your headmaster, I accept. But I am your Legal Magical Guardian!" shouted Dumbledore in fury.

"I believe you are mistaken Dumbledore," stated a cool sounding voice. Everyone looked to the side to see Sakura, Remus and Donovan. Sakura with her wand out and pointing directly at Dumbledore.

"Aunt Sakura," yelled Karai happily, as she struggled to her feet.

"Who are you?" asked Dumbledore, as Karai climbed out of the lake and ran over to Sakura, who cast a quick drying charm on the soaked girl, to give her a hug before moving on to Remus.

"I'm Akimoto Sakura or Mrs. Lupin. Take your pick," growled Sakura. "Now, why was my daughter kidnapped and brought over to this place?"

"Your daughter?" Dumbledore said, paling at the words before he tried to gain control of the situation. "I'm afraid that Ms. Potter's name came out of the Goblet. She must stay at Hogwarts and compete in the tournament."

"The Tri-Wizard is taking place? Dumbledore, I warned you not to go through with that," said Donovan as he stepped forward.

"It was in the spirit of magical co-operation," Dumbledore replied, clearly not happy to see Donovan.

"If you wanted Magical co-operation, your people must stop with the pure-blood ideal bull! It's has caused a civil war in your country and yet you carry on with it!" Donovan yelled. "Worst of all, my student, as a result of your arrogance, is now in a tournament with an unbelievably high death rate!"

"I'm sorry that has happened, but we have improved the tasks and made it completely safe. Harley must take part as the magical contract states," Dumbledore said.

"Okay then, first, her name is Karai, Oroku Karai if you want to get specific. Second, I want to see that contract," Sakura said, as she put her wand away. "By the way Dumbledore, I'm not happy with this. Expect anything, because you kidnapped my daughter. Don't try to sleep tonight," she muttered to Dumbledore so that only Sakura and Dumbledore could hear what was said.

"Aunt Sakura. I have private quarters thanks to Madam Bones and Tonks. Do you have any clothes?" asked Karai, as she detached herself from Remus.

"Yeah cub. We brought your clothes over with us," Remus said, before he noticed Tonks who was still soaking wet. "Tonks, What happened to you?"

"Your little princess there," Tonks growled as she cast a quick drying charm on her robes. Remus turned to face Karai who just tried to look innocent. Remus shook his head with a small smile, as the group set off up to the castle. All of the students were whispering around them as Karai was shielded from the Hogwarts students by the adults.

000000000000

**Please Review and Check Out Whitetigerwolf's Challenges in his Forums, and Fighter54's Challenges in Whitetigerwolf's Other Challenges Forum (Link to both on Whitetigerwolf's Profile.**

**The is a Poll on Whitetigerwolf's Profile as to the name of Sirius and Lottie's child. First place will be first name, second place will be middle. You can choose two names.**


	22. Chapter 21

**Chapter Twenty One**

Karai sighed as she sat down alone in the charms room. The rest of the class were listening to the small professor that was talking them through a really simple spell.

Following the arrival of her aunt and uncle along with her headmaster, Karai felt that she was in a constant tug of war. Dumbledore refused to allow Karai to leave Hogwarts because of the fact that the champions were elected and had to stay at Hogwarts until the tournament was finished.

Then Dumbledore pointed out that in 1794, the first Tri-wizard tournament took place at Hogwarts and the French champion was late for the first task therefore his magic left him and died. "I don't want that to happen here so maybe it would be safer if Harley was to stay here?"

Sakura growled at this before Karai surprisingly spoke up, saying, "Okay then," to the joy of Dumbledore and the shock of Sakura. Karai then whispered into Sakura's ear, "Let me have some fun around here. Think of this as a mission for me."

"And what mission is that, Karai?" Sakura whispered back to Karai.

"Did Uncle Sirius and Uncle Remus ever tell you about the Marauders?" Karai asked, causing Sakura's eyes to widen a little before a little smirk appeared.

"Okay then, go nuts. Just make sure you don't do anything really stupid," Sakura ordered, before she arranged Karai's stay with Dumbledore and Madam Bones, who was there to make sure that Dumbledore was being fair. And thus Karai was entered into the Hogwarts school for a year.

"Miss Oroku, may I ask you why you are not doing the banishing charm?" Professor Flitwick asked. Karai just looked at him in a bored manner before wordlessly banishing the cushion from her table so it flew into the box.

"Impressive Miss Oroku,"The short man said.

"Excuse me. But can we do something harder? Such as a level eight spell or something?" Karai asked. Spells were often measured in levels. It started at level one where the spells were simple and easy. Those spells were normally charms that involved turning a needle into a matchstick. The levels would then increase until level eleven where the spells were lethal such as Crucio or AK.

"Level Eight? But we don't do those spells until sixth year," Professor Flitwick informed her.

"Sixth year? I've been doing those spells at my school since last year. Surely the school's teaching can't be so far apart?" said Karai in shock.

"I'm sorry if you are not happy with the course. But if that is the case, you will have to go at the same pace as everyone else." Said Flitwick before he walked off.

"Fuck that." Said Karai before she vanished into thin air to the screams of surprise from the classroom.

0000000000

Karai smirked at the panicked look on Flitwick's face. The invisibility charm, invented by Sakura and taught exclusively to Foot mystics, was so much more fun than a simple disillusionment charm. Standing from her seat, she made her way to the open door and into the hallway.

Sixth year? Surely the charms professor was wrong. This school had an incredibly high reputation for it's academics, but if they only taught level eight spells in the sixth, out of seven, years... Hogwarts certainly didn't seem to deserve it's reputation. She needed to talk to the students from other schools, to see if this was the norm here in Europe however.

Silent and unseen, Karai made her way down to a clear area by the lake, a good distance from the castle but still on Hogwarts grounds. before she canceled the invisibility charm

Shedding the black robes she had been provided with to attend classes, Karai was dressed in form fitting black jeans, and a black t-shirt. Pulling out her wand, she cast a quick spell at the ground to remove any sharp or harmful objects within a twenty-five foot radius.

After doing so, she took of her shirt, revealing a red sports bra covering her ample chest, along with her shoes and socks. Setting her clothes to the side, Karai began to go through her fighting katas.

Years of training had formed her into a deadly weapon. Her stomach was well toned, with the faint outlines of her abs visible, and her arms held no fat and well toned muscle. As she moved fluidly through the advanced katas, she wasted no motion, turning the deadly moves into a seamless dance.

With her eyes closed, Karai kept her breathing even and allowed her magic to flow through her body, and, after a forty-three minutes entered into what Sakura and Saki called moving meditation.

Sirius called it eerie as hell.

In moving meditation, Karai's magical aura became visible, and her body became even faster, seeming to blur at times. And should she strike something, her enhanced strength would bend steel. In this state, she would also feel no pain. And her senses would become razor sharp as she acted without thought and relied on pure instinct.

She was unable to actually fight in this state however, as it took so long for her to enter into, but that was why she was practicing. She hoped to one-day be able to enter into moving meditation at a thought, so far the fastest she had ever entered into the advanced state was twenty-eight minutes, but she usually averaged around forty minutes.

Unnoticed by Karai, her aura had attracted two people.

The blond-haired Daphne Greengrass, considered to be Slytherin's Ice Queen, and her only real friend, outside of her sister Astoria, the red-haired Tracy Davis had been taking a walk around the Hogwarts grounds during their free period, when they had seen the light. Somewhat curious the duo had approached to find the fourth champion, Oroku Karai, was the source of the dark light.

Both girls were amazed and mesmerized by what they where witnessing.

The champions movements were fluid and deadly, muck like a snake preparing to strike. And the aura of magic surrounding her was...amazing. The majority of the girl's aura was aqua, with large tendrils of black and green and smaller tendrils of red, yellow, orange, and pink. It was also a surprisingly large aura, expanding out to twelve feet.

It made Daphne and Tracy both understand that Karai was incredibly powerful.

"What do the colors mean?" Tracy asked, having never been educated in auras.

Daphne, whose hobby was studying auras, thought for a moment. "Understand that some of the colors have multiple meanings, and I can't say which meaning they represent. But, aqua is the color of high ideals or morals, what some would call honor. I don't see all that much. Umm...Black is death, mystery, and stealth. Green is life, self-respect, and balance. Red is anger; life, with an emphasis on survival; passion; and lust. Yellow is wisdom, joy, and happiness. Orange...," Daphne paused for a moment. "Orange is luck, I think, as well as enthusiasm, creativity, and curiosity. Pink, is love, caring, tenderness, and acceptance. She has a very unique aura. Most of the people I see have browns, reds, and yellow-greens. Dumbledore's is mostly yellow-green, yellow, and black, with a bit or red."

Tracy smirked. "So you're saying this girl is more honorable than Dumbledore?"

"Exceedingly," Daphne deadpanned. "Yellow-green is the color of sickness, deceit, and greed. It's why he doesn't show it often. If it weren't for learning and constantly practicing mage sight, I'd never have seen it and we'd never know."

"So conclusion?"

Daphne smiled. "This girl is dangerous, honorable, and a mystery." She turned to her friend. "A perfect ally."

Both girl's were drawn from their discussion as Karai stopped moving and opened her eyes to see them, her aura vanishing instantly.

Within a blink of an eye, the girl's face went from a look of relaxation, to cold fury, barely restrained behind iron control. Glaring at the two Slytherins. Karai asked, "Who are you? And why are you watching me?"

"Daphne Greengrass," the blond girl introduced herself. "And this is Tracy Davis. As for why we're watching you, we were simply taking a walk when your aura caught our attention. It's rather impressive."

The expression of anger on Karai's face cooled, slightly, and she turned away to grab her clothes. "I wouldn't know."

Tracy smiled. The girl in front of them obviously didn't like attention. She would have made a great Slytherin. "It's Oroku Karai, isn't it?" she asked, making sure she pronounced the girl's name correctly.

"Yes," Karai answered shortly.

"Well, Karai," Tracy continued, "I don't suppose you've made any friends here yet?"

"That's my business."

Daphne smiled. "I'll take that as a no. How would you like to have lunch with us?"

Karai raised an eyebrow. "You want to be my friend? Tell me, what's in it for you?"

"You certainly are a suspicious person," Tracy mumbled.

"Well when you get kidnapped from your home and are forced to compete in a tournament that has been dead for decades when you really don't want to, you tend to get suspicious," Karai replied sarcastically.

Daphne chuckled and put her arm around Karai's shoulders. "Karai, I think we're going to get along just fine."

0000000000

**Please Review and Check Out Whitigerwolf and Fighter54's Challenges in Whitetigerwolf's forums (Link on profile)**


	23. Chapter 22

**Chapter 22**

As the three girls walked into the great hall, they received a lot of stares.

For one, there was still the fascination with Karai. Add in the fact that she was walking and talking with the Slytherin Ice Queens, Daphne Greengrass, and Tracy Davis, and it was a hot piece of gossip.

It was also aggravating for one Albus Dumbledore, whose only real opponent in the Wizengamot was Lord Greengrass and his faction of neutrals. While not as big as the strict-purebloods, lead by Lucius Malfoy, or his own faction, the neutrals had enough people to tip the balance one way or the other, should they all vote the same.

It seemed like he would have to show another card in his hand to control Karai.

0000000000

"Where the bloody hell were you?" Tonks demanded as she sat down next to Karai, across from Daphne and Tracy. "I trusted that you didn't need me to attend class with you, and then you go and disappear," she ranted. "How the hell am I supposed to watch you, which is what I've been ordered to do, if I don't know where you are?"

Karai snorted, while Daphne and Tracy watched the interaction between the two women that the whole school had seen kiss.

"Please Tonks, You know me better than that. If I wanted to, I could kick your ass, several times over," Karai pointed out. "Don't forget that the only, and I mean only, reason that you are even able to hit me when you try to get back at me for a prank is because I don't really try to get away. This is a fact we both know."

Tonks huffed and crossed her arms. "You could let me keep my illusions you know."

Karai smiled. "Now cousin, where's the fun in that?"

After receiving a glare from Tonks, Karai spoke to Tracy and Daphne. "Tracy, Daphne, I'd like to introduce you to my cousin Tonks. Tonks, Daphne Greengrass and Tracy Davis, I met them while I was skipping."

"It's a pleasure to meet you," Tonks said, holding out her hand to the other two girls and shaking their hands.

"Likewise," Daphne said.

"So, what exactly is the relationship between the two of you?" Tracy asked. "No offense, but that lip-lock yesterday certainly didn't seem familial."

Tonks glared as Karai began laughing.

"It wasn't meant to," Karai explained. "I'm not into girls, but it was one hell of a prank to pull on people, especially Dumbledore. Besides, Tonks is my cousin, and almost like an annoying younger sister."

"Hey!" Tonks protested. "I'm older than you."

"And I'm more mature," Karai said smugly.

Tonks snorted. "That's debatable," she mumbled, drawing laughs from the three other girls.

The rest of lunch passed in pleasant conversation between the four witches.

0000000000

**Back in New York**

The turtles were worried.

They had yet to here from Karai, and she had seemed truly panicked and worried when she disappeared. It was only their promise to wait for her to contact them that kept them from scouring the city for her.

It was especially hard on Leo and Raph, the two turtles that had spent the most time with her.

Raph punched a bag in the training room. "This is pointless," he growled. "We should be out searching the city for her!"

"Raph, Karai told us to wait for her to contact us," Leo tried reasoning with his brother, as Mikey and Don watched from the sidelines. Splinter was in his room meditating.

"And what if she can't, huh Leo?" Raph argued angrily. "What if she's injured? Or worse?"

"And we can't just ignore what she said?" Leo yelled back at his brother.

"Uhh...guys," Mikey interrupted the two.

"WHAT?" Leo and Raph both said turning to their brother.

Mikey pointed to a brown owl resting on the rungs of a ladder. "Since when are owls native to the sewers? And since when do they carry letters?"

Don walked over and took the letter from the owl. "It's addressed to us," he said, opening the letter. After scanning it, he smiled. "It's from Karai."

"Well read it," Raph ordered, his patience having been exhausted long ago.

"Dear guys," Don began to read. "I'm sorry if I worried you with my sudden departure, but I had no idea what was going on. It turns out that I've been chosen to compete in some stupid tournament, and I won't be back in New York for a while. I'm sorry I won't be able to see you while I'm away, especially since you're no able to come to the surface. If you'd like, you can send a reply back with the owl that delivered this letter. I'm afraid I won't be able to write often, owls aren't exactly the best way to communicate over long distances, but I'm afraid that, where I am, it's the only thing I can use to stay in contact with you. You should probably let the owl rest for at least a day before you send your letters back. Hope you all are well. Love, Karai. P.S. Do you fight as good as a girl yet Raph?" he looked up from the letter, smirking slightly due to the postscript. "That's it."

"I'm glad she's alright," Leo said. "But where could she be that she can only use an owl to send letter?"

"I don't care," Raph began. "I want to know more about this tournament. I'll talk to you guys later."

"Wait, where are you going?" Leo asked.

"To write a reply back," Raph said as he walked away.

The remaining three turtles looked at each other. Before Don spoke up.

"I think I'll go write a letter as well. We all should."

"Good idea Don," Leo said. "I'll talk to you guys later."

With that, Don and Leo went to write the letters, leaving Mikey alone.

"Guess that leaves me to order diner," he said to himself. Walking over to the phone in the lair, he dialed the number for the local pizza place.

0000000000

**Please Review and Check out our Challenges in Whitetigerwolf's Forums**


	24. Chapter 23

**Chapter 23**

Karai stood on the ledge, staring at the blood red sky as she watched the students below. The astronomy tower had a perfect view of the grounds along with a simple gentle wind. The forest stood two miles before her. A giant ship could be seen resting on a nearby lake whilst a carriage was about a few feet away from the forest. Karai took in the grounds layout, something her father had taught her from the age she was found. The emerald eyes looked around the room at the sound of a hoot. The barn owl she had sent to the turtles had returned with four letters for her.

"It's the turtles." She muttered before she undid the letters and spread them out on the table. Each of the letter had each of the turtles signature color on the envelope.

She started to read Don's first.

_Dear Karai._

_What the heck happened? What was up with your arm and why did you have to leave so quickly. The glow appeared to be unnatural and infectious. You should get it checked out. And what's with the owl?_

_Write to us ASAP and tell us._

_Yours _

_Don._

Karai read through it again before shaking her head in annoyance and picking up Mikey's letter.

_Yo Karai._

_What's up? thanks for leaving Raph and Leo upset. Now I got the TV all to myself because those two are now just focused on beating up punch bags in their spare time. Don is just being a nerd and playing with his toys. God, this place is so boring sometimes. Care to give me updates on this Tournament?_

_Mikey :)_

She smiled lightly at Mikey's letter. The next one she opened was Leo's.

_Dear Karai, _

_I'm pleased to hear you're all right. I have to ask, what kind of tournament are you in? What did that strange glow around your arm have to do with? And where in the world are you that you have to communicate by owl? I didn't even know owls could be trained to relieved mail._

_I, and my brothers are well, though we are worried about you. Master Splinter has been acting odd, but that's not unusual when there's something on his mind. Hope you're both well and safe._

_Sincerely,_

_Leonardo_

Karai full-out smiled after reading Leo's letter, before opening Raph's.

_Karai,_

_What kind of tournament are in? Are you in any danger from it? I need to know, if only for my own peace of mind. I've been going crazy with worry over here. And when you get back, I'll show you I'm better than any girl now :-)_

_Raph_

_P.S. Tell anyone about the smiley face, I'll kick your ass._

She snorted with laughter as she read Raph's postscript.

Carefully placing the four letters in her pocket, she made her way down the astronomy tower to her room. It was only polite that she send a letter back.

0000000000

Karai stretched before she set off on her work out. Her emerald eyes were closed as she focused on the spell that kept her afloat on the water. She twisted and turned her blade as she did the moves on the water.

"Karai." came a call and Karai slowly turned to see Daphne on the side of the lake. The blond heiress of the Greengrass family watched the emerald eyed girl walk unnaturally on water until she was a few feet away.

"What is it?" asked Karai, her eyes demanding a answer.

"The judges want you for a meeting of great importance. The weighing of the wands." said Daphne, the Ice Queen said, holding her head up high as she delivered the message.

Karai sighed before walking back onto the dry land. "Let's go." she said as she walked towards the stone castle.

Minutes later, Karai walked into the room. was in a fairly small classroom; most of the desks had been pushed away to the back of the room, leaving a large space in the middle; three of them, however, had been placed end-to-end in front of the blackboard and covered with a long length of velvet. Five chairs had been set behind the velvet-covered desks, and Ludo Bagman was sitting in one of them, talking to a witch Karai had never seen before, who was wearing magenta robes.

Viktor Krum was standing moodily in a corner as usual and not talking to anybody. Cedric and Fleur were in conversation.

A paunchy man, holding a large black camera that was smoking slightly, was watching Fleur out of the corner of his eye. Bagman suddenly spotted Karai, got up quickly, and bounded forward. Karai's nose wrinkled in disgust before she allowed the former beater to wrap his arm around her shoulders and pull her over to the witch.

"Miss Potter, may I introduce you to Rita Skeeter?" said Bagman.

"No comment." said Karai, her face not changing at the sight of the reporter. The reporter was well known for her stories and Karai knew what to do with reporters.

"Now, now, Miss Potter. I'm sure it's not right to be like that." said Rita, her quill ready to write.

"Put anything in your rag, I'd get madam Bones to close you down for the slander of a minor." replied Karai which shut the reporter up whilst Karai went and sat in her seat. Minutes later, Dumbledore and the other judges walked in.

"May I introduce Mr. Ollivander?" said Dumbledore, taking his place at the judges' table and talking to the champions. "He will be checking your wands to ensure that they are in good condition before the tournament."

Karai glanced at the old wizard with large, pale eyes standing quietly by the window. _"He is a vampire."_ thought Karai as she turned her attention back to the judges.

"Mademoiselle Delacour, could we have you first, please?" said Mr. Ollivander, stepping into the empty space in the middle of the room.

Fleur Delacour swept over to Mr. Ollivander and handed him her wand.

"Hmm…" he said.

He twirled the wand between his long fingers like a baton and it emitted a number of pink and gold sparks. Then he held it chose to his eyes and examined it carefully.

"Yes," he said quietly, "nine and a half inches… inflexible… rosewood… and containing… veela hair. Interesting combination. Not one that I've done myself due to the rarity of the core material. A unique wand."

Mr. Ollivander ran his fingers along the wand, apparently checking for scratches or bumps; then he muttered, "Orchideous!" and a bunch of flowers burst from the wand tip.

"Very well, very well, it's in fine working order," said Mr. Ollivander, scooping up the flowers and handing them to Fleur with her wand. "Mr. Diggory, you next." Fleur glided back to her seat, smiling at Cedric as he passed her.

"Ah, now, this is one of mine, isn't it?" said Mr. Ollivander, with much more enthusiasm, as Cedric handed over his wand. "Yes, I remember it well. Containing a single hair from the tail of a particularly fine male unicorn… must have been seventeen hands; nearly gored me with his horn after I plucked his tail. Twelve and a quarter inches… ash… pleasantly springy. It's in fine condition… You treat it regularly?"

"Polished it last night," said Cedric, grinning. Karai smirked as she thought of other ways that could sound like.

Mr. Ollivander sent a stream of silver smoke rings across the room from the tip of Cedric's wand, pronounced himself satisfied, and then said, "Mr. Krum, if you please."

Viktor Krum got up and slouched, round-shouldered and duck-footed, toward Mr. Ollivander. He thrust out his wand and stood scowling, with his hands in the pockets of his robes.

"Hmm," said Mr. Ollivander, "this is a Gregorovitch creation, unless I'm much mistaken? A fine wand-maker, though the styling is never quite what I… however…"

He lifted the wand and examined it minutely, turning it over and over before his eyes.

"Yes… hornbeam and dragon heartstring?" he shot at Krum, who nodded. "Rather thicker than one usually sees… quite rigid… ten and a quarter inches… Avis!"

The hornbeam wand let off a blast hike a gun, and a number of small, twittering birds flew out of the end and through the open window into the watery sunlight.

"Good," said Mr. Ollivander, handing Krum back his wand. "Now Miss Potter."

Karai frowned at how everyone was calling her Miss Potter, yet didn't bring it up. She spoke up. "My wand is in working condition having been serviced in the last few years every six months. You don't need to check."

"Miss Potter. It's tradition." said Dumbledore with a annoying smirk.

Karai scowled back, but she respected the tradition and passed over her wand. "Mmm. Thestral tail hair and Japanese White Pine... Weak on its own, but together, a very powerful wand."

Mr. Ollivander spent much longer examining Karai's wand than anyone else's. Eventually, however, he made a fountain of wine shoot out of it, and handed it back to the girl, announcing that it was still in perfect condition.

"Thank you all," said Dumbledore, standing up at the judges' table. "You may go back to your lessons now - or perhaps it would be quicker just to go down to dinner, as they are about to end-"

Feeling that at last something had gone right today, Karai got up to leave, but the man with the black camera jumped up and cleared his throat.

"Photos, Dumbledore, photos!" cried Bagman excitedly. "All the judges and champions, what do you think, Rita?"

"Er - yes, let's do those first," said Rita Skeeter, whose eyes were upon Karai again. "And then perhaps some individual shots."

At that Karai stood up and left to the annoyed cries of Dumbledore and Rita.

0000000000

**Please Review and Check Put the Challenges in Whitetigerwolf's Forum (Link on his Profile)**


End file.
